Naruto: The Gamer
by KatoGS123
Summary: Naruto’s life is a game? When Naruto uses the Gamer no Jutsu after learning the Shadow Clones, his life is gonna get a little bit more awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**_I read fanfics like this before and they always were either crackfics or good fics that only lasted for 9ish chapters! I want that to change! That's why I'm writing my own version of it!_**

**_Plot: Naruto's life is a game!? When Naruto uses the Gamer no Jutsu after learning the Shadow Clones, his life is gonna get a little bit more awesome!_**

**_Ships: unknown as of yet!_**

**Naruto: Kato doesn't own Naruto!**

**1010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Dattabayo! Now that I got that jutsu down, why not look at the next one..." Naruto said as he looked thru the Forbidden Scoll!

_'Hmm... Edo Tensho... brings people back to life... NO WAY IM DOING THAT ONE!... Monkey summons scoll... nah... Pokemon summons... what in kami's name is a Pokémon...? Ahh here's something cool! The Gamer no jutsu... turn your life into a game...?'_

"Hell yeah! Let's do that one!" Holding his arms in a X shape, Naruto charged his chakra and shouted, "Gamer no Jutsu!!!!"

For a minute, nothing happened...

"Damn it that was a ripoff..."

**Hello player: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!**

"Huh," Naruto was confused about the name that was spoken for the player.

**Welcome to Naruto: the Game. **

"Woah! Whose saying that?!"

**To open Menu, Press the Start button, if you are playing without a controller, just swipe your hand down in the air or say "Menu".**

Confused, the blond swiped his hand down in front of him, the world began to gray out and a floating blue menu appeared in front of him, "woah!"

On the Menu, it shown an outwards look at his body, a list of different tabs, and his level, which is a lvl9.

**To view missions, press the missions tab.**

Clicking the mission tab, he sees a mission called prolog.

**Click on the mission you wish to view.**

Naruto clicks the prolog mission.

**A trap! Mizuki-sensei is actually a bad guy! Defeat the traitor before he tells you the S rank secret about you!**

**Rewards:**

**Complete without learning the secret: zero xp, 10,000,000 ryu, forced to go back to academy or death**

**Complete with learning secret: 10,000 xp, 200 ryu, rank of genin, rare item**

**If you fail: Death**

Naruto looked at the mission log with confusion, "it's like it wants me to learn the secret?"

Sighing, Naruto shook his head, "Guess I'm learning a secret..." he clicked the {Y} floating in the air.

The menu vanished and the world's colors returned, followed by a voice scaring the young blond.

"There you are Naruto! You are in big trouble," Iruka-Sensei spoke.

Naruto turned and looked at Iruka-sensei and noticed a **LVL20 **over his head in a light blue color.

"Heheh hi sensei! Is Mizuki going to be here too? He told me if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I'd become a genin!"

**Warning! Negative Feelings detected!**

Widening his eyes, Naruto jumped away from where he was standing, just barely as a row of kunai hit where he was standing.

**For sensing bloodlust and dodging a sneak attack, your Speed or SPD increase 1 and your bloodlust detection leveled up.**

**Bloodlust detection: Lvl 999 - MAX**

"Oh, so the demon can dodge," Mizuki growled out before smirking, "now give me that damn scroll!"

Naruto flipped the traitor the bird and grins, "how about no, Mizuki-teme!"

Naruto took the time to look at the traitor's level.

_'Holy Crap! He's a lvl 25! How am I gonna beat that!'_

"Mizuki! Why are you doing this?" Iruka shouted.

"Why? Hahaha why not, after what the demon did!"

"That's enough! Why are you calling me a demon!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh this will be good..." Mizuki started, "you see Naruto, there is an S rank Secret about you..."

"No! You know it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

"You are the Kyuubi!"

Naruto widen his eyes, _'I'm the Kyuubi...'_

"Naruto, don't listen to him! You are the jailer of the Kyuubi! Not the Kyuubi itself! You're Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hearing his sensei's kind speech, it snapped Naruto out of the sudden depression, "Even if I am the Kyuubi, who cares! I won't let you take this scroll! Believe it!"

Mizuki grins, "Orochimaru-sama will be pleased when he finds out I killed the Kyuubi brat and given him the forbidden scroll!" He jumps and charges Naruto.

"Menu!"

The world froze and grayed as Naruto tried to calm himself down.

_'So that's why everyone hates me...'_

_'But Iruka-sensei told me otherwise...'_

_**'Maybe I can help you.'**_

Looking around Naruto noticed he isn't in the forest about to be attacked by Mizuki but now in front of a large cage.

"Where am I..?"

**"My jailer doesn't even know where he is... just say Send Party Invite Kurama."**

"Uhh... Ok... Send Party Invite Kurama."

Suddenly a party inbox appeared, holding both his name and...

"What!!! Your the Kyuubi!!!"

The other name was {Kyuubi} Kurama.

**"Haha yes I am... don't worry, I'm not gonna try anything, I actually owe my life to your clan more than once, so count your blessings that you are a blood Uzumaki."**

"Wait? I have a clan?"

**"Yes, but if you want to learn more about it, ask your Hokage, I'm not your history teacher... anyways, I'm here to claim one of my depts... since you got the Gamer no Jutsu, I think I will give you the power of me as an ally!"**

"Huh? How does that work?"

**"Here."**

A tooth flew out of the cage, being as large as Naruto himself.

**"This tooth is a key item I created for the last Gamers before they died, your father and mother. It allowed them to summon me without a contract, they never used it but I figure it'll do better with you than them."**

"You knew my parents?"

**"Hahaha yes, in fact your mother was my jailer before you, that's all I will say, other than the both of them loved you, heck, I will only say this once, I actually consider you like a little brother of some sorts. Don't get any ideas of me being soft Kit, my clan are summons that your maternal clan was allied with, and I'm considered the boss of them all. That is the only reason why I consider you like a little brother, because my clan has helped yours since before they were wiped out."**

"Really? Wow, my clan sounds awesome!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

**"Yeah yeah, the awesome tailed beast clan allied with you mortal Uzumaki clan, now, you might wanna unpause and beat that foolish mortal's ass, summon me if you get in a jam!" **

The Kyuubi roared and sent Naruto back to his menu paused world.

"Woah..." Naruto grinned and clicked the Items bar and clicked the Kyuubi's tooth Key item.

**Summon {Kit Kyuubi} Kurama? Y/N?**

Smirking like a madman, he clicked the Y and the world unfroze, and the once charging traitor froze and looked up.

Standing behind Naruto was a giant Chibi Kyuubi.

**"Heh, this foolish mortal thinks you are me? That's laughable!" **

Mizuki growled, "damn..."

Naruto could only grin, "Kyuubi, sick em boy!"

**"I'm not a dog, Kit!" **Kurama growls as he swung his paw onto the traitor, crushing him into the ground.

**K.O!**

**Mission complete!**

**Rewards: 10,000 XP, Rank of Genin, key item: Iruka's Headband, 200 ryu**

**Bonus rewards for using Ally: {Kyuubi} Kurama: key item: Kyuubi tooth, Fox summons scroll**

**Assist Characters Unlocked:**

**Iruka-Sensei**

**{Kyuubi}**** Kurama**

**{ANBU Inu} ???.**

**Respect increased!**

**Teachers:**

**Iruka: Friendly - Trusted Friend**

**Tailed Beasts:**

**Kurama: Disliked - Friendly**

**Hokage:**

**Sarutobi: Beloved - Honored/Beloved**

**ANBU:**

**Inu: Friendly - Beloved**

**Neko: Friendly - Trusted Friend**

**Snake: Trusted Friend - Beloved**

**Rank Up! Academy Student - Genin**

**LVL UP! Lvl 9 - Lvl 10**

**For leveling up, you get 3 booster points!**

**LVL UP! Lvl 10 - Lvl 11**

**For leveling up, you get 3 booster points!**

**LVL UP! Lvl 11 - Lvl 12**

**For leveling up, you get 3 booster points!**

**Complete Prolog story!**

**For completing the prolog, you get 10 booster points!**

Naruto widen his eyes, _'that's nineteen points to boost my HP, ATK, SPD, STA, SP, DEF, and LUK!'_

**"Kit," **the chibied Kurama grinned, **"you know how to summon me if you need me, now I must return to the seal." **The Kyuubi poofed away as three ANBU members appear to take away the traitor Mizuki.

Inu was a fairly tall man with one red eye glowing and gravity defying silver colored hair. Above him said {ANBU Inu} ???.

Snake was slightly shorter than Iruka-sensei with purple long hair that was tied in a spiky pony tail and a busty body. Above her said {ANBU Snake} ???.

Neko was similar to Snake with long straight purple hair but a slim body, her title said {ANBU Neko} ???.

"Naruto," Inu spoke and stare at the blond for a minute, "I can't wait to see how far you become as a genin..." he then turned to his team, "let's go!"

As quick as they appeared, the ANBU team vanished and so did Mizuki as the ANBU team took him in for questioning.

"Uhh... thanks Inu-san!" Naruto shouted before turning to Iruka with a smile, "so am I a genin?"

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Now all of that hurt my brain lol! Next chapter will be more about Naruto telling the third about his new powers, asking about his clan and why his name is "Uzumaki-Namikaze" and then Naruto getting his own clan training ground and a special thing I am taking from Seerking's _Naruto: The Game of Life _because I find his idea of Naruto moving out of his apartment and running his own apartment complex seems ideal and I wanted a good reason for Naruto and Team 7 to work together more thru missions I will announce in the story!_**

**_Also the clan training grounds for Naruto is also going to be getting some small idea origins from Seerking's story because I need some way for Naruto to lvl up and get items and money without taking D-rank missions!_**

**_Should I get Team 7 on the Party with Naruto? If so then {Kyuubi} Kurama will have to leave the party until a time where Naruto can't be in a party with his team._**

**_Anyways I've taken enough of your time!_**

**_Read on Kato Squad_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Seerking has let me use some of the mobs that he made from his version of Naruto's life is a video game theme FanFiction! I truly recommend going and reading it! He is a great FanFiction writer and deserves to get recognized for his hard work!_**

**_I do not own Naruto or some of the mobs I use(at the bottom on the chapter in the end ANs I will point out the mobs that came from Seerking)! All credit goes to Seerking for the mobs I will explain he made and to the creators of Naruto for Naruto!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

In the Hokage office, Naruto and his Jiji, the Third Hokage, were talking.

"So you're not mad about me not telling you about the Kyuubi being sealed inside you?" The elder Hokage asked.

Naruto shook his head, "yeah, I'm ok..."

**Choice making time!**

The world froze, making Naruto jump slightly at the sudden moment.

**In every choice you make, it leads to a different path! Be careful which path you take because it will change the world around you!**

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the choices.

**Tell your Jiji about your Gamer ability, ask about your family history and complain about your living arangements**

**Dont tell Jiji and keep your newfound powers to yourself, don't ask about your family history and keep living in the dump you call a home**

Naruto didn't have to think to know that keeping a secret like this from the Hokage could lead to more secrets being held, so he chose the only choice that was perfect. Plus getting to learn about your family tree and getting a new place to live would be a nice bonus too.

The world unfroze as Naruto began to speak, "Jiji... I learned a jutsu from the forbidden scroll that kinda... gave me I guess a bloodline of sorts..."

Sarutobi looked at his surrogate grandson with a smile, "Oh? And what makes you think that...?"

"The Kyuubi says my Father and Mother made this jutsu together..."

"Don't believe anything the Kyuubi tells you Naruto-"

"Send Party Invite {Third Hokage} Sarutobi."

The elder man's eyes widen in shock as the familiar Party request appeared in front of him.

"Sigh... I was hoping you never would have found this jutsu... I guess I have to explain everything about your family now huh..."

Naruto listened to the elder man speak.

"Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki, and your father, heh... your father is your biggest hero, the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze. I was honestly surprised when you became so amazed by the stories of your father as a child... They loved you every much and wanted you to be seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi."

"My father... is the Forth Hokage..."

If Sarutobi hadn't activated the privacy seal, the whole village would heard Naruto shouted, "WOOO HOOOOOOO!!!!!! BEAT THAT TEME!!! MY DAD IS THE FORTH HOKAGE!!!!!!"

The aged Hokage smiles at the orange wearing blond, "I hope you know that both your Gamer abilities and your Father's identity are both S rank secrets along with your status as the Kyuubi's jailer, so be careful who you tell Ok?"

"Of course Jiji! The only people I plan on telling are my jonin sensei, my teammates for only the Gamer abilities I have, and you Hahaha."

The old Hokage couldn't help but smile at Naruto's happiness, "anything else you want to ask me while you are here Genin Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

Naruto's smile began to falter, "I was kinda hoping I could get a new place to live with no one knowing my new address except you, my teammates, and those I trust..."

"Why's that, Naruto-kun?" He didn't like the way his surrogate grandson's tone of voice was while asking.

"T-the villagers kept breaking in and trashing my home, and sometimes I wake up to the smell of rotting shit. And those were on my lucky days..."

The aged Hokage internally groaned. He thought he had stopped that years ago but with the paperwork he deals with, it didn't surprise him if some idiotic villagers broke the law he made.

"I see, well lucky for you, we had to relocate the old ANBU offices recently because of your... pink eye sore prank last month... I will assign some ANBU and genin to clean that place up for you to be your new address, and the best part is that deep in the basement is it's own private training grounds, I'll set up some paperwork to transform that building into your clan estate."

"Really Jiji!? Thank you!"

"However I do would like to discuss something with you about that building..."

"Yea?" Naruto looked at his surrogate grandfather in confusion.

"I would like you to be the landlord of this year's passing genin, I noticed that some of those kids need to break out of their shell or learn life lessons they can only do on their own."

"Sure, I don't mind as long as they don't live there for free!"

"Hahaha, naturally Naruto-kun! I wouldn't be asking you to house moochers hahah."

"Then sure! I don't mind Dattabayo!"

With that said, Naruto left the Hokage's Office.

**For being truthful with the Hokage, you have unlocked {Third Hokage} Sarutobi as an assisting character, unfortunately you are to underleveled to have him help you.**

"Oh damn! I can't wait to have Jiji help me... I wonder how I can unlock the ability to have Jiji assist me..."

**Conditions to have {Third Hokage} Sarutobi help you on missions you must meet {Toad Sannin} Jiraiya and become his apprentice.**

"Woah! I get a chance to be taught by a Sannin?!"

**For asking about your family, you have unlocked the Players {Forth Hokage} Minato and {Hot Tempered} Kushina, to revive them to the land of the living you must enoajxjezi bbrjosjgsj...**

"Huh?"

**ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**

**Players {Forth Hokage} Minato and {Hot Tempered} Kushina have been locked**

"Uh... Ok..."

**System Rebooted**

**For asking about your family, you now have unlocked the Namikaze and Uzumaki bank accounts, Transfering all funds to Gama-Chan**

Shaking his head, Naruto thought back about the Game log saying he could bring back his parents, "why did it stop..."

Sighing, Naruto dragged his hand down to open his Menu. Clicking on the image of his wallet, Gama-Chan as he called it, "woah!"

**Gama-Chan: 2.7 Billion Ryo**

"I wasn't expecting that much..."

Clicking on the stats, he examined them.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Lvl12**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 100**

**ATK: 20**

**DEF: 50**

**Specials: 5**

**Stamina: 250**

**Chakra: 300(500 when Kyuubi cloak)**

**Wisdom: 5**

**Chakra control: 10**

**Luck: MAX**

**Sealing abilities: LOCKED**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX(could be upgradable to Bloodlust locator after doing 5 D rank missions and 5 Training Grounds missions)**

**Training points to spend: 19**

Deciding on spending five points in both Specials and Wisdom and the remaining nine in Chakra control he felt himself grow stronger.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Lvl12**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 100**

**ATK: 20**

**DEF: 50**

**Specials: 10**

**Stamina: 250**

**Chakra: 300(500 when Kyuubi cloak)**

**Wisdom: 10**

**Chakra control: 19**

**Luck: MAX**

**Sealing abilities: LOCKED**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX(could be upgradable to Bloodlust locator after doing 5 D rank missions and 5 Training Grounds missions)**

**Training points to spend: Zero**

Smiling at his new stats, he closes the menu and heads to his apartment to pack up his things to move to his new home.

_'Things are looking up for me!"_

**A few days later**

"Team 7 is made of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake..."

Naruto smiles as he listens to the teams being listed off.

"Now before I let you all go, the Hokage has a few words..."

The classroom all looked towards the ancient man.

"As you know, you all are genin... or so you think! This year I decided to tell you the truth, the jonin assigned to your teams truly chose if you pass or not, and that if you do pass, your jonin sensei will give you all an order from me, do well with your test and let the Will of Fire shine in you all!"

As the whole class starts to gasp and complain, Naruto opened a Private Chat bar to Kurama.

**{Genin} Naruto: Hey Kurama?**

**{Kyuubi} Kurama: What Kit?**

**{Genin} Naruto: is there a way for you to change your title? I plan on telling my teammates and sensei about the Gamer Power I have and invite them to the party, and I would rather not scare them with the fact that the Kyuubi is in the party...**

**{Fox Boss} Kurama: is this better Gaki?**

**{Genin} Naruto: Yosh! Thanks Kurama!**

Naruto closes the private chat and watches as his classmates vanish three by three with their sensei.

"UGH!!! WHEN IS OUR SENSEI GOING TO GET HERE!?!?!?"

_End theme credits_

**When the day flies by and your game gets better it's time to go farther**

Naruto is seen jumping off the Hokage monument. He smiles as he soars down to the ground, a glowing blue holographic box next to him with his name, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and Kurama printed in it.

**It's time to get better! It's time to get stronger! Time to get better at it all!**

Naruto lands in the middle of a street not inside of Konoha and jumps out of the way, just as a row of kunai hit where he landed.

**We won't give up until Game Over!**

It shows some missing nin with gauntlets scowling at Naruto before Sasuke appears and kicks him in the face and Kakashi-sensei throat chops the other.

**Fight! Fight! Never Surrender! **

Sakura runs up to Naruto and checks his wounds while Sasuke and Kakashi smiles, or in Kakashi-sensei's case Eye smiles, at them.

**We will always come through together!**

Naruto look at his teammates and jonin sensei before smiling his foxy grin.

**Together as a team...**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_This chapter was fun writing! Next time will have more stuff I promise!_**

**_Now here's a questions! Should I let Naruto teach Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi the Gamer no Jutsu so those three could be able to send messages and party invites to Naruto when they aren't in Naruto's Party? I think that might be a little to much but I don't see any good ways of making this story continue without it, unless you all have suggestions? Also, for Sasuke and Sakura's titles should I use {Genin} or {Uchiha fangirl/Genin} and {Last Uchiha/Genin} respectively? I already know what I plan on putting for Kakashi and some other characters but I'm lost about Sasuke and Sakura(Maybe Ino too but we'll see)_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_We just left the Prolog Arc and were now entering the True Genin Exam Arc! This will be good!_**

**_I don't own Naruto or the mobs I use that was from Seerking's story!_**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto was tied up to a log while his teammate were standing next to him. In front of them is their sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"You guys should stop being ninja."

**24 hours in the past**

"UGH WHEN IS OUR SENSEI GOING TO GET HERE!" Naruto shouted in rage. It has been almost three hours since the other teams had all left and two hours since Iruka-sensei left.

Naruto looked at his teammates.

Sakura's a pink haired kunoichi, wearing a red shirt and black shorts that stopped just before her knees, her shirt parting and covering over part of her shorts. Her title is called {Uchiha Fangirl}.

Sasuke is a raven duck butt haired Shinobi, wearing a blue high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest printed on the back and white pants like shorts. His title is called {Emo Avenger}.

Sighing, he opened the Menu and clicked on Titles and examine what titles he has so far.

**Genin**

**Jinchuriki**

**Forth's Legacy**

**Uzumaki Heir**

**Namikaze Heir**

**Dead Last**

Smiling, he clicked the {Uzumaki Heir} title and made a mental note to ask the Hokage if he has any pictures of his mother. Naruto knows how his father looks like thanks to history books and the picture of him in the Hokage office but he has yet to see his mother.

Closing the Menu, Naruto layed his head down and rested his eyes.

"Should you really be resting your eyes while waiting for me, Naruto?"

The three genin froze at the sudden voice and turned. Behind Naruto was a tall man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask that covered up most of his face and his ninja headband was covering up his right eye. Naruto's eyes widen as he say the title that Kakashi Hatake has.

{Former ANBU Inu} Kakashi.

"You're..." Naruto started before...

"I'm what?" The ex-ANBU eye smiled in a creepy way, sending a control Killing intent wave towards the blond.

"Y-you're that guy I saw in Jiji's office when I was young," Naruto lies, stuttering.

Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously but let it go.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes, Naruto, stay here for a moment," the masked nin spoke commandingly. Sasuke and Sakura left the room leaving their sensei and Naruto alone.

"Naruto, send me a Party Invite."

Naruto stared at his sensei in shock.

"What, you think I didn't know that you learned my Sensei's jutsu?"

"Your sensei is..."

Kakashi covered the blond's mouth and gave him a eye smile, "Yes, he was, he even let me learn it, now there are some things we can't talk about without being in a private chat."

Smiling, the Uzumaki sends him a Party Invite.

**{Former ANBU Inu} Kakashi joined the party.**

**Party Chat mode? Y/N**

Kakashi smiles and clicks the Y, which Naruto followed suit.

"If you're worried, no one can hear us in Party Chat mode, our voices are turned off in that mode and could only be heard by people in the party."

**"The scarecrow is right."**

Kakashi's eye widen, "who else is in the party?"

**"Relax Kakashi, you brat, I'm the Kyuubi, and if you are thinking I am trying to corrupt Naruto, you are wrong. Be thankful my clan owes the Uzumaki clan so much."**

"I see..." the ex-ANBU muttered before sighing, "anyways, Naruto... Good job with beating Mizuki a few days ago, your father would be proud at how you handled the problem, I am curious on how you summoned the Kyuubi though."

**"That would be my doing. I gave him the Key Item [Kyuubi Tooth, just as I done for his parents."**

"Ahh, that explains it..." Kakashi eye smiles before pretending to look at a watch, "we better get to the roof."

**{Former ANBU Inu} Kakashi left the party**

**Return to World Chat? Y/N**

With both sensei and student clicking the Y, they parted for the roof.

Once at the roof, Sakura and Sasuke stared at the Uzumaki, "Dobe, why did sensei want to talk to you?"

"None of your business, teme!"

Sakura punched Naruto while screaming, **"NARUTO-BAKA! DONT CALL SASUKE-KUN THAT!"**

Kakashi shook his head already getting an idea of how this team is, but to make sure...

"Sakura, stop hitting your teammate, after all, if he wanted to, he could get your ninja rank stripped from you for assault."

That stopped Sakura, and Kakashi continued, "as you know, the Hokage decided to tell the truth about the genin test but he didn't say all of it, but before we get to that, let's get to know one another."

"Get to know one another? What do you mean sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Introduce yourself, talk about your likes, dislikes, and dreams that you have."

"Why don't you show us an example?" The pinkette said.

"Ok then," the masked nin said while sending a private message to Naruto with a smug eye smile, "let me think."

**{Former ANBU Inu} Kakashi: Watch this**

**{Uzumaki Heir} Naruto: Uhh Ok...**

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like sharing my likes. Same about my dislikes. And to be honest, I don't have any dreams right now."

That got Sakura fuming mad.

"Now you, in the kill me Orange."

**{Uzumaki Heir} Naruto: you know this means war right? NEVER HATE THE ORANGE!**

**{Former ANBU Inu} Kakashi: it is true tho, you need to get a better outfit, if you pass the exam I'll take you shopping at a store I know that won't kick you out or rip you off**

Grumbling about making sure to kick the scarecrow's ass, Naruto shook his head, "My names Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, my Jiji, Iruka, and Sakura-Chan! I love my mom and dad even though they died years ago. I hate how long it takes for ramen to cook and I also hate that my dad's wishes were ignored."

The comments about his parents made Sakura and Sasuke look at him.

_'The Baka said he doesn't know about his parents and now he does? **CHAAA I BET THEY ARE A BUNCH OF NO BODIES!'**_

_'The Dobe knows who his parents are now? It does not matter, as long as I get stronger to kill **him..."**_

"My dream... is to become Hokage!"

**{Uzumaki Heir} Naruto: that way I can follow my father's footsteps**

"That way people won't look down at me anymore and will respect me!"

Kakashi eye smiles at the reasons for Naruto's dream, _'Minato-sensei... your son grew up in an interesting way...'_

"Baka! Before you didn't even know about your parents, now you claim you know about them, liar!"

"Actually," Kakashi eye smiles, "Naruto does know about his parents now, for a few days in fact."

"Prove it Naruto-Baka! What are their names?" Sakura looked at him, Sasuke followed suit out of curiosity.

"My mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, the clan head of the Uzumaki clan, and my Father's identity is an S rank Secret so I'm not abliged to tell you," Naruto grinned.

"Liar! I bet you are making it up!"

"Again, Naruto is actually correct. He is, like Sasuke, probably the last of his clan and is a clan heir," Kakashi eye smiled at the genin.

Sasuke eyed their sensei suspiciously, "I never heard of the Uzumaki clan..."

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm not surprised... They were all but wiped out during the Second Great Shinobi War with few survivors, Naruto's mother, the princess of their clan being one of them."

Sakura looked at the blond in shock, she never thought of Naruto's family until now.

_'He's always so carefree and now he even knows about his family and his still carefree... **CHA! NARUTO-BAKA JUST GOT SEXIER, NOT AS SEXY AS SASUKE THOUGH!... **Inner! Bad girl! We don't like Naruto that way!... **YOU HAVE TO ADMIT HE IS CUTE THOUGH!'**_

"Sensei?" Sakura looked away from Naruto and to kakashi-sensei, "what's so special about the Uzumaki clan that had them almost wiped out?"

"Ahh that..." Kakashi eye smiled and looked at the pinkette, "The Uzumakis were best known for their high chakra pools and their mastery at sealing techniques. In fact they were also sometimes called "the stamina freaks" for how much energy they have."

**Secret title unlocked!**

**{Stamina Freak}**

**For learning that your clan were Sealing masters, the Sealing perk has unlocked!**

**Genin level Seals maker: 0**

**To rank up to Chūnin level Seals maker, level up Genin to 30**

Smiling at himself, he vowed to level up his sealing perk to honor his clan.

"Anyways, enough about Naruto and his clan, you're next Pinky."

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_I'm skipping Sakura's and Sasuke's likes, dislikes and dreams and the Kakashi small speech about the genin exam how only 9 genin actually pass and when when they will take the test plus him lying about making them throw up breakfast if they eat because they are the same the anime._**

**_Anyways, next chapter will be Naruto exploring his new home and trying to get last Minato training before the true genin exam! And maybe a surprise appearance of someone or more than someone!_**

**_To be honest! This chapter was a lot of fun writing and made me excited to write more for it!_**

**_Also did you like the Easter egg I hid in the chapter? Here's a hint, in Naruto Shippudon during the 4th great Shinobi war the Easter egg happened! If you can figure it out and leave a review, the first reviewer will get a mention in the next chapter!_**

**_Here are the arcs that I had made or plan for the future:_**

**_Prolog Arc_**

**_True Genin Exam Arc_**

**_Training Ground Quests Arc_**

**_Road to Wave Arc_**

**_Zabuza Arc_**

**_Update 1.1 Arc_**

**_Chūnin Exam Arc Part 1_**

**_Training for the Finals Arc_**

**_Chūnin Exam Arc Part 2_**

**_Hunt for the Slug Arc_**

**_Those are all I have planned right now!_**

**_If you have any ships you want, tell me!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Man this story is slowly becoming my number 1 best fanfic! Naruto Early Edition, you need to get ideas out soon! Anyways, this episode is kinda gonna be epic!_**

**Naruto: Kato doesn't own my life!**

**Seerking: Nor does he own the {Demon Corrupted} Rabid Squirrels and {Demon Corrupted} Gnashing Squirrels and Training Grounds 13, he does however own the titles he made for the Squirrels called {Demon Corrupted}**

**_The Rabid and Gnashing Squirrels belong to Seerking as that's where I got the names for them! And the Training Grounds 13 came from Seerking too! Don't worry tho, this training ground is a one time appearance only!_**

**101010101010101001010101010101010101010**

It has been an hour since Naruto left the team meeting, and boy was he pissed.

**Flashback no jutsu**

_Naruto smiles at his teammates, "Hey Sakura-Chan! Teme! Let's hang out and make a plan to take down our sensei during our final exam!"_

_"Baka! Leave me and Sasuke-kun alone!"_

**Back to the present no jutsu**

He was beyond mad, all he was trying to do was get to spend some time and make a plan for passing the last exam. The blond smiles sadly as he realized he couldn't talk reason to the teme and Sakura-Chan.

**For facing reality and accepting it, your Wisdom rose 5 points**

Scowling, thinking that this power could be an ass sometimes, Naruto went to his new home to get some things he need to train.

He had tried to access the Training Grounds in the basement of his ANBU-turned apartment complex that he will be the landlord for the passing 9 genin but...

**Flashback no jutsu**

_Once Naruto was moved in to his apartment on the top of the ex-ANBU headquarters, he decided to go and check out the Training grounds. He had already turned the whole top floor of the complex into his private home, with each room set up for certain things._

_The door closest to the stairs was set up as his office for once the Hokage order the passing genin to move in. A painted picture of the Hokage and a younger version of himself above his desk that he will use for business, like collecting rent money or taking problems that his tenants will have, like leaky sinks._

_The room next to it was a public library for the use of anyone living in the building, it doesn't have all the books that other libraries have but it have enough for just genin to learn from._

_Across from the library was an Uzumaki Clan Library that held all the clan secrets of both his fathers and mothers clans. He plans on adding his father's clan symbol to the door once he was given the OK to reveal his parental heritage._

_Next to his clan's library was his bedroom, just about the same size as his old apartment that he lived in not a few days ago but with a small difference, it was only two rooms, a large bedroom and a bathroom._

_Across from his bedroom was his kitchen, which after using the henge, was able to fill it up with not only ramen but healthy food as well._

_Between his bedroom and kitchen was his living room area, which he might allow the genin to hang out there as long as they aren't assholes and won't leave a mess. His living room was filled with rich looking furniture and a projector pointed towards a wall with a projector screen nailed to it. Next to the screen was a glass door that head out to the roof which was filled with all sorts of plants given to Naruto by the Hokage._

_Smiling at his work of his living quarters, Naruto head down the stairs to the basement, over to once he tried to go down the basement stairs getting knocked back._

**ALERT! You are not at the right arc to access this zone!**

**Current Arc: True Genin Exam Arc**

**Requested Arc: Training Ground Quest Arc and and Arc after**

_Grunting, he shook his head, "it's not like I'll need to train! I'm sure my level is the same as the teme's!"_

**Back to the present no jutsu**

Naruto headed to training grounds 13, a nearby training grounds that he used to train at before he graduated from the academy. Before he started to train, Naruto checked his stats.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Lvl12 [45 percent left before lvl up]**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 100**

**ATK: 20**

**DEF: 50**

**Specials: 10**

**Stamina: 250**

**Chakra: 300(500 when Kyuubi cloak)**

**Wisdom: 15**

**Chakra control: 19**

**Luck: MAX**

**Sealing abilities: Genin Level Seals: Zero**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX(could be upgradable to Bloodlust locator after doing 5 D rank missions and 5 Training Grounds missions)**

**Training points to spend: Zero**

Smiling at his stats, he then checked his techniques.

**Substitute: Lvl15: you can trade places with a log to save your ass from an attack.**

**Henge: MAX LVL: you are a master at the art, as you can physically transform into anything!**

**Reverse Sexy/Sexy Jutsu: Lvl50: a side art of the Henge, most perverts will fall for the naked female form you take! Only Jiraiya are currently unaffected and women are unaffected because you can't make the reverse form of the Sexy jutsu yet. MAX ability: once maxed out, you can take out both male and females with this jutsu**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu: Lvl15: real bodies! This version of the Clones not only can help you battle but they can help you learn! WARNING! DUE TO A PROBLEM WITH THE SYSTEM THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU CAN ONLY FOCUS ON ONE TASK PER DAY, SO CHOOSE CAREFULLY ON WHEN YOU WANT TO LEARN OR TRAIN!**

**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu: Lvl10: Same jutsu! More bodies!**

**Harlem Jutsu: Lvl5: a fusion of the multi shadow clones and the Sexy jutsu, this can nearly kill a man if used on perverts**

**Clone jutsu: LOCKED: you need a chakra control of MAX to even make one**

Sighing, he took a step onto the training grounds.

**WARNING! MYSTERY TRAINING GROUND QUEST FOUND!**

"Huh?!"

A hole in the ground open up and Naruto fell into it.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!"

**Meanwhile, in an alternate world**

Doing a last minute check of his kunai and shuriken, an alternate Naruto decided to ignore the **[Basic Fūinjutsu]** scroll he had found as he wouldn't be able to use it in the Training ground.

"Let's get going!" he declared aloud and walked over to the gate and reached out his hand to touch it, causing another window to pop open.

**[Training Area Thirteen]**

**Which Area do you wish to enter?**

**\- Area 1 (LV5)**

**\- Area 2 (LV6)**

**\- Area 3 (LV7)**

**\- Area 4 (LV8)**

**\- Area 5 (LV9)**

**-Area 6 (LV10)**

**\- Area 7 (LV12)**

**\- Area 8 (LV13)**

**\- Area 9 (LV14)**

**\- Area 10 (LV15)**

**\- Area 11 (LV17)**

**\- Area 12 (LV18)**

**\- Area 13 (LV20)**

So…there were thirteen areas in Training Ground Thirteen, each being more difficult than the last, with the levels jumping slightly higher from Area 6 to Area 7, Area 10 to Area 11 and Area 12 to Area 13.

'These are the minimum required levels for the different areas.' The alternate Naruto considered carefully, 'I think I'll want to be a couple of levels higher for anything above Area 6, just to be on the safe side.'

Putting the higher levels to one side, he carefully pressed the button indicating 'Area 1' and waited.

The window vanished and the rusty gate creaked open ominously, listing slightly now that it was open.

Swallowing slightly, the alternate Naruto walked through the gate, stone staff held at the ready. As soon as he cleared the gate, it swung shut behind him with a metallic groan.

"I hate dramatic and ominous ambience." Alternate Naruto grumbled as he looked around. Area 1 seemed to be just a continuation of the landscape outside the fence, which wasn't really much of a surprise.

Randomly picking a direction, the alternate Naruto started moving cautiously through the trees, keeping an eye out for enemies. He recalled that, thanks to his **[Benten's Blessing] **Perk, he would have no shortage of enemy encounters, so he was first surprised, then irritated when five minutes passed without a single enemy showing up.

He was getting a bit pissed at that point, when he spotted a chest partially concealed inside a hollow tree stump, which automatically made him suspicious. This situation positively screamed 'Trap!'

Seeing no large clumps of undergrowth for any enemies to hide in nearby, the alternate Naruto was stumped as to how they could ambush him. Trapdoors, maybe?

Shrugging, the blond shinobi-in-training decided to go the bold route this time. He walked straight up to the chest and was rewarded by a pair of windows popping up in front of him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

The blond Shinobi-in-Training looked up and widen his eyes as he saw himself falling towards him.

"OOOF," The two Narutos end up in a dog pile on the ground.

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned and looked around, "where am I?"

"Ahhh!!! You're me!" The alternate Naruto shouted, catching unwanted attention.

**[Ambush!]**

**You have been ambushed from behind by three [Chakra Mutated Squirrels] and {Demon Corrupted Squirrels}**

Which was immediately followed by another one.

**Bloodthirst detected! Immediately behind you!**

Naruto grabbed the alternate Naruto and pulled him out of the way as two large squirrels appear, slashing at where they once were.

The two Narutos looked at each other then at the squirrels that almost cut them in pieces.

**Lvl4 Rabid Red Squirrel**

**Lvl8 {Demon Corrupted} Red Squirrel**

Looking at his Alternate self, "what are those thing?"

"The hell I know! All I know is that you fell out of know where and they attacked us soon after!" The alternate Naruto shouted before throwing his academy shuriken at the lvl4 squirrel while muttering, "{Hikō Yoshin Shurikenjutsu}!"

Following his alternate's example, Naruto pulled out his genin rank kunais and tosses them at the two enemies.

The {Demon Corrupted} Red Squirrel leaped away and vanished while the Lvl4 Rabid Red Squirrel was killed.

**Assist kill! For helping an alternate version of yourself, you received the {Travel} function, allowing you to come back to alternate versions of your world that you had visited once and helped your alternate self once**

Smiling brightly, "Wow! Hey uh, Naruto, tell me bout yourself."

The alternate Naruto smiles back after noticing that the older looking self had similar powers and a ninja headband.

"Well one morning I just woke up and my life was a video game..."

**1010101010101010101010101020202010101010**

**_If some of you are curious, YES! My version of Naruto just met Seerking's version! How is this possible?! I'm glad you asked! You see..._**

**_The mystery training ground quests I will rarely have will force Naruto into an unleavable quest where he has to either help other versions of himself(rather it be peoples fanfics or my own ideas) or take on dangerous tasks like fighting his friends at an unfair fight or even taking on characters from other worlds(like Goku, Kirito, Gon, Luffy, etc!)! _**

**_And I choose Naruto to go to Seerking's version of Naruto video game theme fanfic for the first quest! _**

**_Next chapter will be the two Narutos trying to survive against a Mob from our Naruto's world!_**

**_Read on Kato Squad_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I can't believe I'm already on the 5th chapter and have over 7K words for it! Now it's time to answer some reviews before I start this chapter!_**

**Pat123: **_don't let kurama leave the party and I think is best that the team don't know about his game of status._

_**To be honest, when I read this back when I was writing the third chapter, I agreed with this but I tweeked it, making it so Kakashi already knows and has the same powers too thanks to being a close friend and student to Naruto's Father.**_

_**But since this is focusing on Naruto, I won't show much of Kakashi using gamer powers like I am for Naruto, however if i get requested enough and feel up for it, I'll make a prequel revolving around Kakashi.**_

**starburst98: **_well, that certainly is an original way to activate gamer powers. lol. anyway, teams are made to be balanced, if naruto is drastically different then the kind of team he needs to be on is different. like a front-line, mid-range, and support kind of thing. also, time seems to be going really weird or people are just appearing from thin air, because the way it looks those anbu appeared exactly as mizuki was defeated, which means they were standing there watching the entire fight the whole time and didn't do anything or appeared instantly._

_**Thanks! I wanted to try to make it somewhat original!**_

_**Just to be clear, I AM NOT changing the teams Naruto is on, the way Naruto and his classmates were teamed off were made by the Hokage and jonin senseis. This means that no matter what, unless their skills were shown different before the final exam(the test Iruka and Mizuki give out) then the teams would end up the same.**_

_**Sure the Gamer ability would be great for The tracking team somehow thanks to the bloodlust detection and his shadow clones but he doesn't seem like the tracking type, more like the heavy assault, aka Team 7!**_

_**Now about the time thing, I based that off of the traditional video game logic! Like how in Pokémon, if you pause at the same time as a trainer sees you, you could stop the trainer from battling you, or in Dragonball Xenoverse you can pause the game and you won't get hurt cause the battle is frozen until you unpause.**_

_**And about those ANBU, they were there the whole time, just to make sure who they are after, like if Naruto betrayed the village too, they could take them both out. They had to be sure instead of attacking them all.**_

**Guest:** _No don't teach those 2! They have no respect! I wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi didn't already know. They should be those automatic party members who get no say. It's should be #1 Crazy Uchiha Fangirl for Sakura, #2 Crazy Uchiha Fangirl for Ino, Creepy Naruto Stalker for Hinata, Lazy Genius for Shikamaru, and Power Hungry Avenger for Sasuke. With the Shadow Clones (plus the gamer ability) I hope he pays attention to their secret. He really needs to do a complete knowledge redo, from the very beginning. Though there needs to be a daily knowledge limit when used the Shadow Clones for anything but combat. 5 S.C at levels 10-14, 7 S.C. for levels 15-20, 10 S.C. for levels 25-35, ect._

**_I actually took bits of your review to heart, giving Kakashi the Gamer no Jutsu thru the history of being Naruto's father's student. The shadow clones, to an extent, more will be done about this during a future arc. And finally the GameClass/Title, I didn't like all the Classes you gave because some of them sounds like a crack fic names. But I did take them and evolved them to be better, like Sasuke is gonna be called Emo Avenger, Sakuras Useless Fangirl(for now), Ino is Mental Kunoichi, so on, in the future it'll be shown!_**

**Specterchilypepper: **_Well I was hopeful but the party system well put me ofd : what is the point of a gamer Crossover fanfic with a party function that would void the advantage of the Gamer power owned by the Mc? Moreover you have been too fast in the development and you left big plotholes with the take that you gave about the kyubi's history and relationship with the Uzumaki clan. If you work on the last two issues I believe would improve your work a lot. Nevertheless thank you for your stoey_

**_Let me start by saying... THIS IS A FANFICTION! NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE THE SAME AS the Gamer Power owned by Mc! For all you know this could be a crossover with SAO(Sword Art Online) so it wouldn't be to hard to think a party system wouldn't be there!_**

**_I do realize I left some pretty big plotholes and any of those holes are there to be filled in a future arc, like Kyuubi's history with the Uzumaki clan will be shown in the Update Arc! Which trust me, you will all be surprised by what happens during that arc!_**

**_I am taking your review to heart and have been trying to leave only the plot holes that are necessary for future arcs! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you stay until the end!_**

**AzureSoulReaper: **_You could have kakashi teach them anbu hand sign language so they can talk with each other that way. I would say no on teaching the gamer no jitsu to sasuke as it is more a family and trusted friends thing. Good chapers_

_**ANBU handsigns..? I don't think so, but I like the way you think! Instead of ANBU handsigns that could easily be decoded by ANBU, I'll make them make their own hand signs that only the four of them would know.**_

_**And about the Gamer no Jutsu, I won't be letting Sasuke learn it, not unless I have him stay in the village, but even then it's iffy. Good friends of Naruto however, most likely only those in Naruto's Harlem will get it and maybe Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Neji but I haven't decided yet!**_

_**And now that the reviews are done, I'll share Naruto's current stats and the Arcs I current posted/have plan to write/plan to post!**_

**Stats:**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Lvl12 [45 percent left before lvl up]**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 100**

**ATK: 20**

**DEF: 50**

**Specials: 10**

**Stamina: 250**

**Chakra: 300(500 when Kyuubi cloak)**

**Wisdom: 15**

**Chakra control: 19**

**Luck: MAX**

**Sealing abilities: Genin Level Seals: Zero**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX(could be upgradable to Bloodlust locator after doing 5 D rank missions and 5 Training Grounds missions)**

**Training points to spend: Zero**

**Techniques:**

**Substitute: Lvl15: you can trade places with a log to save your ass from an attack.**

**Henge: MAX LVL: you are a master at the art, as you can physically transform into anything!**

**Reverse Sexy/Sexy Jutsu: Lvl50: a side art of the Henge, most perverts will fall for the naked female form you take! Only Jiraiya are currently unaffected and women are unaffected because you can't make the reverse form of the Sexy jutsu yet. MAX ability: once maxed out, you can take out both male and females with this jutsu**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu: Lvl15: real bodies! This version of the Clones not only can help you battle but they can help you learn! WARNING! DUE TO A PROBLEM WITH THE SYSTEM THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU CAN ONLY FOCUS ON ONE TASK PER DAY, SO CHOOSE CAREFULLY ON WHEN YOU WANT TO LEARN OR TRAIN!**

**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu: Lvl10: Same jutsu! More bodies!**

**Harlem Jutsu: Lvl5: a fusion of the multi shadow clones and the Sexy jutsu, this can nearly kill a man if used on perverts**

**Arcs:**

**Prolog Arc: Chapter 1 and 2**

**True Genin Exam Arc: Chapter 3 to ?.**

**Training Ground Quests Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Road to Wave Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Zabuza Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Update 1.1 Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Chūnin Exam Arc Part 1: Ch ? to ?**

**Training for the Finals Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Chūnin Exam Arc Part 2: Ch ? to ?**

**Hunt for the Slug Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**_Now that that's all done... let the chapter begin!_**

**Naruto and Menma(Seerking's Naruto): Kato doesn't own Naruto and Seerking's mobs!**

**10101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Naruto and his counterpart, who agreed to be called Menma in case he ever gets dragged into Naruto's world for some reason, were walking in Training Ground 13 Area 1. Naruto's secret quest he got that made him go to this world wasn't finished yet.

"So Naruto," Menma looked at his counterpart as he spoke, "can I try on your headband?"

Shaking his head, Naruto grinned at Menma, "I wasn't able to get Iruka-sensei to try his headband on, I was pissed until I wore mine for the first time... the pride of earning it made wearing it so much better!"

Menma sighs and looks down, clearly upset.

"Relax you crybaby, we may be from alternate worlds but from what we told each other about our lives, most likely you'll get your headband when you graduate in a few months!"

That clearly cheered up Menma as he jumped up and shouted for joy, "Dattabayo!"

"Heh, don't get to cocky, i don't wanna try to teach myself not to be cocky like the teme."

As Menma started shouting about how he isn't the same as the teme, he remembered his chat with Kurama.

**Flashback**

_As Naruto listened to his alternate world's counterpart, a pop up appeared._

_**{Fox Boss} Kurama: Kit... don't mention me to this world's you...**_

_Confused by the message he replied..._

_**{Uzumaki Heir} Naruto: Why?**_

_**{Fox Boss} Kurama: this Naruto has no knowledge of my existence within him, I had asked this world's me thru the Tailed Beast Plane, which I might take you to that plane of existence in the future to meet the other tailed beasts. Anyways... The other me said he hasn't shown himself yet and this world's Kit doesn't know of him**_

**Back to the present**

Naruto shook his head, shaking the memory away. He felt bad that he didn't tell Menma about Kurama being sealed inside them but he knew that he doesn't belong in this world so he shouldn't mess with the world's secrets.

Checking his mission log, Naruto began to read what it says.

**MYSTERY TRAINING GROUND QUEST: Help a fellow Gamer!**

**You fell into an alternate world where the you of this world got his gamer power not from a scroll but just waking up one day! There was a time anomaly ****and this world's Naruto was killed by the boss of the Training Ground 13 Area 1 when he wasn't suppose to die. Try to keep him alive to unlock this world's Naruto that was renamed Menma when you came to this world, visit him, and and let him visit you and help you.**

Looking over at Menma, Naruto frowns, "Menma... the quest that made me come here says that during this Training Ground Expedition, you were suppose to live but something goofed and got you killed instead..."

"WHAT?! I'm gonna die!?" Menma shouted, his eyes widening in shock.

"Not if I can help it," Naruto grins, "there's no way I'll let you die, Believe it!"

**[Ambush!]**

**You have been ambushed from behind by Lvl18 {Demon Corrupt Boss} ****Berserk Fox Squirrel!**

"{Observe}" Menma whispered, followed by Naruto who was just as curious.

**{Demon Corrupt Boss} Berserk Fox Squirrel**

**This beast is a fusion of Lvl7 Berserk Fox Squirrel and Lvl11 {Demon Corrupt Boss} Fox Squirrel. The Berserk Fox Squirrel was infected with a tiny dose of the chakra of the Kyūbi no Kitsune during its attack twelve years ago and has grown to monstrous proportions. The {Demon Corrupt Boss} Fox Squirrel had a similar fate in an alternate world, but it had a worse affect on it, making it become part Demon. With no sense of self preservation, it will attack innocent people until it is dead.**

**Special Perks and Abilities: Demonic Berserker, Feel no Pain, Steel Muscles, ****Summon Minions, Kyuubi Chakra cloak**

Menma paled as he read on. This thing was using the chakra of the Demon Fox! If it wasn't stopped, it could hurt people! Like him! He hurriedly examined the four unknown buttons.

**[Demonic Berserk] (Passive/Active)**

**You are a fierce warrior, lost in a sea of demonic fury. You are granted enhanced strength, endurance and speed at the cost of your sanity and self-preservation instincts.**

**\- Passively grants 30 STR.**

**\- Passively grants 30 SPD.**

**\- Passively grants 30 STA.**

**\- Passively reduces INT by 60.**

**\- Passively reduces DEX by 30.**

**\- Actively forces you to attack the nearest foe and attack it until it is dead.**

**\- Actively reduces WIS by 150.**

**[Feel no Pain] (Passive)**

**Through either pure mental control or sheer rage, you are immune to pain and can tank the strongest of attacks without flinching.**

**\- Passively raises STA by 30.**

**\- Passively renders user immune to the sensation of physical pain.**

**[Steel Muscles] (Passive)**

**You have trained extensively, to the point that your muscles are so large and thick that they act as heavy armour when in combat, albeit to the detriment of your speed.**

**\- Passively reduces speed by 10.**

**\- Passively grants an Armour Value of 10 to all locations except the head.**

**\- Passively increases STR by 15.**

**[Demonic Summoning] (Active)**

**Letting loose a howl, you can summon subordinates to your aid.**

**\- Actively summons forth either 2 to 3 Demonic versions of the [Rabid Red Squirrels] or [Gnashing Grey Squirrels] to your aid.**

**Cooldown: three minutes.**

Naruto became worried. He knew that the Kyuubi's chakra was in both him and Menma and he didn't know what will happen if he and his counterpart killed the boss. He didn't have time to think as the Kyuubi chakra infused Squirrel let loose a loud demonic roar.

Two **{Demon Corrupted} Rabid Red Squirrels **and one **{Demon Corrupted} Gnashing Grey Squirrel** bounded from other trees and climbed up in front of the Field Boss, keening and chattering before they all glared at Naruto and Menma, the Field Boss glowing a chakra aura shaped like a fox with three tails, two of which connect to the two red squirrels.

Naruto looks at Menma with a worried look, "know any clone jutsu?"

"I know the **Doton: Iwa Bunshin no jutsu, **you?" Menma asked back.

"Shadow Clones... since I'm higher leveled, I'll keep the boss busy," Naruto then summoned 20 Shadow clones.

Nodding, Menma summoned 10 of his Iwa Bunshin and shouted to his clones.

"Use the **Gansetsukon no Jutsu**." Menma ordered swiftly, "Five of you keep the red squirrels busy, the other five will be with me and attack the grey squirrel!."

"**Doton: Gansetsukon no Jutsu!**" was the only reply he heard, so Menma hurriedly used it himself. It was interesting to note that the **Iwa Bunshin **didn't need a rock in their hands to use the Rock Section Cane Jutsu, which made sense as they were made of rock themselves.

Naruto was honestly surprised to see Menma use not one but two Doton jutsu. _'Note to self, look into element jutsu once I'm back in my home world!'_

"Boss, this furball is to strong!"

Naruto widen his eyes as he sees half of his Shadow clones getting crushed by the large Fox Squirrel Boss, "ah shit!"

**{Fox Boss} Kurama: summon me!**

Widening his eyes, he replied to his tenant while grabbing the real Menma and keeping him a safe distance from the squirrels that were trying to kill them.

**{Uzumaki Heir} Naruto: But what about Menma!? He doesn't know about you!**

**{Fox Boss} Kurama: I been digging into this world's Time Tree, either way, Menma will find out because this world's version of my chakra flows into him once he kills those damn squirrels, the fact that this squirrel has both mine and other me's chakra means it'll give me some of my old chakra as well**

Sighing, Naruto looks at Menma with a sad smile, "Menma... before I do what I'm about to do, please do not get mad at Jiji and the Forth Hokage..."

"Huh," Menma looked at him confused.

"[Kyuubi Tooth]"

**Summon {Kit Kyuubi} Kurama? Y/N?**

Clicking the Y button, a poof of smoke erupts from the ground and forms the young form of Kurama.

Menma widen his eyes at the site before looking at Naruto for answers.

The only reply he got was a sad smile and "Jiji will tell you soon..."

Kurama looks down at the Squirrels who were a quarter of their size, **"it's time to reclaim my chakra you little shits!" **

Kurama charged up a Tailed Beast Bomb and fires at them, vaporizing all but the boss. The boss squirrel looked beaten up, bleeding, and lost its chakra cloak.

**"I leave this to you kit," **Kurama poofed back into the seal.

"Ready to finish this Menma?" Naruto looked at his counterpart with a grin.

Nodding, Menma got ready to attack, then both of the blondes began to shout, as if knowing what to say and do.

**"Combo Attack: NA-RU-TO UZUMAKI DUE STRIKE!"**

Both Naruto and Menma kicked the dying Squirrel in the face, followed by placing explosive tags from Naruto's ninja bag around its neck, "want to do the honor?" Naruto asked Menma.

Smirking, Menma lit the fuse for the explosive tag with the hand sign, causing the tag to light up and blow the squirrels head off, "Boom."

As the headless corpse of the Squirrel Boss lies on the ground, the foul chakra flows out of it and splits into two, one darker than the other, the darker color flows into Menma and the lighter color flows into Naruto.

In front of Menma a large window appears.

**[Rabid Red Squirrel] X12 Defeated! You Gain 480EXP!**

**[Gnashing Grey Squirrel] X8 Defeated! You Gain 360EXP!**

**Field Boss [Berserk Fox Squirrel] Defeated! You Gain 600EXP!**

**Epic Team Up! You Gain a new alley from another World!**

**HP and CP Fully Restored!**

"Yatta!" Menma cheered, "Oh? What's this below that?"

**[Beginner's Hakage Taijutsu] has levelled up! LV4 - LV5.**

**As a result of repeated actions, the skill ****[Self-Taught ****Bōjutsu] has been created.**

**[Self-Taught ****Bōjutsu] (Passive/Active) [LV1, 00.00 EXP]**

**Bōjutsu is the use of the Bō staff in combat. While most people use preset styles in order to fight with it, you have created a style all of your own. Nowhere near effective compared to a regular Bōjutsu style, this will nevertheless keep you from tripping yourself up over your own feet while using a Bō.**

**\- Passively raises STR by 1%.**

**\- Passively raises DEX by 2%.**

**-Actively raises damage dealt by any ****[Staff] weapon by 5%.**

**[Doton: Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu] has levelled up! LV1 - LV2.**

**[Doton: Gansetsukon no Jutsu] has levelled up! LV1 - LV2.**

**[Shurikenjutsu] has levelled up! LV5 - LV6.**

**[Secondary Earth Affinity] has levelled up! LV1 - LV2.**

Just like Menma, a large window appears in front of Naruto.

**MYSTERY TRAINING GROUND QUEST COMPLETE**

**Ranking Level B**

**Experience gained: 2,000**

**For summoning Kurama, you get an additional 8,000 XP**

**LvlUp! Lvl12 - Lvl 17**

**For Lvling up 5 times, you received 15 Training points.**

**For Leveling up near an alternate world version of you, the training points you received doubled.**

**Rewards:**

**Basic element training scrolls: Wind, Doton**

**Jutsu Scrolls: ****Doton: Gansetsukon no Jutsu, ****Doton: Iwa Bunshin no jutsu**

**Allies: Menma**

**New tabs unlocked: Perks, Element Control**

Curious, Naruto clicked the info button to learn about the new tabs.

**Perk: You can now learn about your perks, good or bad!**

**Element Control: here you can personally level up the elements you learned without needing to train all the time. You can buy the tokens needed at ?**

Confused about the question, Naruto shook his head as a hole appears in front of him that glows a bright white light.

"Heh, guess it's time I go home..." Naruto chuckled before giving Menma a fistbump.

"Guess so, I have a theory on what you mean now about not being mad at Jiji, so I'll worry about finding out after you head home."

Smiling, Naruto jumps into the hole while shouting, "cya later, my brother of another worlda!"

**Back in Naruto's world**

Naruto woke up leaning against a tree at the Training Grounds 13 with a yawn, "boy what a dream..."

Sighing, he checked his stats and widen his eyes in shock.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Lvl17 [72 percent left before lvl up]**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 100**

**ATK: 20**

**DEF: 50**

**Specials: 10**

**Stamina: 250**

**Chakra: 300(500 when Kyuubi cloak)**

**Wisdom: 15**

**Chakra control: 19**

**Luck: MAX**

**Sealing abilities: Genin Level Seals: Zero**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX(could be upgradable to Bloodlust locator after doing 5 D rank missions and 5 Training Grounds missions)**

**Training points to spend: 30**

"That... wasn't a dream..." Checking his Allies tab, Naruto widen his eyes when he noticed Menma's name and a picture of how he is dressed.

Smiling, Naruto looked at the time.

_'7:30pm... I don't have to be at the exam until tomorrow so I think it's off to get ramen and some sleep... I'll check out my perks in the morning...'_

As Naruto headed off towards his favorite ramen stand, he didn't notice a man in an all black suit and tie with a pure black ANBU-like mask.

"So he is the new Gamer... interesting..." the sketchy man waved his hand down, summoning a menu of his own and pressed Log Off, a tab that Naruto does not have, vanishing in a light glow.

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Duh duh duh! This arc is almost over! But who is the sketchy man dressed in black?_**

**_Before you say anything, the man dressed in black is a plot hole that won't be covered until a later arc, like Kurama's link to the Uzumaki clan won't be covered until a later arc!_**

**_Everyone take a guess who the Sketchy man is and if you are correct or even close, once I get to the arc which will cover him I will let you know who was the closest to being right!_**

**_Also the Time Tree, that's something I will focus on at a later arc too!_**

**_Read on Kato Squad_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Man! Can you believe the True Genin arc is almost over and the Training Ground Quests arc is almost here! I can't! Just to let you all know, the TGQ arc is just a filler arc, most likely only one to two chapters at best, so the Wave/Zabuza arcs will be here in a few chapters!_**

**Kurama: The brat who writes this shit doesn't own the Kit and the rest of us, now go read before I break thru this seal and kill you little shits**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Waking up the next day in his office, a genin level seal Matrix paper stuck to his forehead, Naruto yawns and looks at his clock.

_'6:40 am...' _Naruto smiles as he shakes the thought out of his head and looked around his office.

The said room was filled with mess-fully with papers that had genin level sealing seals printed on it.

**Flashback**

_When Naruto got home after dinner at his favorite ramen stand, he decided to work on leveling up his sealing skills, thinking that maybe they could help him become a better ninja._

**Flashback end**

The blonde Jinchūriki smiles and looks at his stats that had leveled up since his time in Menma's world. His sealing training had leveled him up last night.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Lvl18 [62 percent left before lvl up]**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 105**

**ATK: 25**

**DEF: 52**

**Specials: 11**

**Stamina: 250**

**Chakra: 300(500 when Kyuubi cloak)**

**Wisdom: 19**

**Chakra control: 20**

**Luck: MAX**

**Sealing abilities: Genin Level Seals: 5**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX(could be upgradable to Bloodlust locator after doing 5 D rank missions and 4 more Training Grounds missions(Mystery Training Ground Quests count)**

**Training points to spend: 33**

Smiling, Naruto then added 9 points to his **Specials,** 11 points to his **Wisdom, **and 5 points to his **ATK.**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Lvl18 [62 percent left before lvl up]**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 105**

**ATK: 30**

**DEF: 52**

**Specials: 20**

**Stamina: 250**

**Chakra: 300(500 when Kyuubi cloak)**

**Wisdom: 30**

**Chakra control: 20**

**Luck: MAX**

**Sealing abilities: Genin Level Seals: 5**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX(could be upgradable to Bloodlust locator after doing 5 D rank missions and 4 more Training Grounds missions(Mystery Training Ground Quests count)**

**Training points to spend: 8**

Once he finished, he happily went to the kitchen and got himself a few apples, syrup-coated anko dumplings with umeboshi and a few rice balls with a tomato and sealed them within three separate scrolls, two apples in each scroll with syrup-coated anko dumplings with umeboshi in Sakura's scroll and the rice balls with the tomato in Sasuke's. And of course he made an instant ramen cup and sealed it in his own scroll.

Marking the scrolls with his and his teammates names, he put the scrolls in a toad shaped backpack and headed over to the Training Grounds where he and his team must pass the true final exam for genin.

As he jumped from roof to roof, a window popped up, causing him to stop and read it.

**D rank Mission! Kakashi's Test!**

**You and your teammates, Sasuke, and Sakura, must pass Kakashi's Test! Failour to do so will send you and your teammates back to the academy! Find out the secret of the test and pass the test.**

**Rewards:**

**Katon: ****Goukakyuu No Jutsu scroll**

**Fūton: Daitoppa jutsu scroll**

**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu scroll**

**Allies: {Emo Avenger} Kid Sasuke, {Uchiha Fangirl} Kid Sakura, {Jonin sensei} Kakashi**

**Alert! You can gain allies of the same person in multiple forms, like {ANBU Inu} Kakashi and {Jonin sensei} Kakashi is the same person but with different skills. You can summon a copy of any allies you make by doing this jutsu: Gamer Shadow Clone Jutsu.**

Curious about the Jutsu, Naruto clicked the info button.

**Gamer Shadow Clone Jutsu: this jutsu is actually not a jutsu at all but a way to summon allies, these allies, regardless of where their real doubles are at the time of their summoning, will act the same as the real person but with one small difference: they don't get stronger. In order to level up the allies you summon, you must train or go on missions with their real versions. For characters who you have repeats of, the level of those characters will fuse together.**

**Example: you have the ally {ANBU} Inu but you train or go on missions with {Sensei} Kakashi, both their levels will be the same.**

Groaning at the description of this 'jutsu', Naruto clicked the Y button to accept the mission before continuing to head to the training grounds.

Seeing his teammates waiting at the bridge near the training grounds 7, the blonde Jinchūriki shouted out, "Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!"

"Baka! Don't call Sasuke that!" Sakura shouted in rage, **_'CHA DONT MAKE US COME BEAT YOU UP NARUTO! WERE TO HUNGRY TO WANNA BEAT YOU UP!'_**

"I can call him teme if I want! He acts like it, then he is one! _Growl..." _Naruto then blushes at the sounds of his stomach, "Heheh guess it's time to eat!"

Ignoring the looks his teammates are giving him, the blonde pulls out a scroll with his name and unseals the two apples he had within the seal.

_Growl..._

_Growl..._

Naruto looks up to see Sakura eying his apples like how he eyes ramen and Sasuke was pretending not to stare at the fruit but failing badly.

"Naruto-Baka! Kakashi-sensei told us not to have breakfast!" The pinkette shouted.

"Actually," Naruto began to correct her, "he _suggested _not to eat, he never _ordered _us not to eat," he smiles smugly at how his **Wisdom **stats helped him see past that.

Notices how his two teammate were eying his apples like a predator hunting it's prey, Naruto pulls out the other two scrolls and tossed them to them.

"Here," the blonde grins, "I packed some for you guys in case you were hungry, you remember how to unseal them, right?"

The two genin nods and unseals them and widen their eyes. Inside the scrolls given to them were some of their favorite food, looking freshly made and smelling delicious as well!

"Naruto..."

Naruto looks towards Sasuke and could've swore for a second he had seen the Uchiha sporting a thankful look before it became his usual emo like face.

"Thanks Dobe."

Smirking, the blonde nods, "don't mention it, just promise to pull that Arrogant stick out your ass once in a while and don't be so emo."

His reply was throwing a rice ball at the blonde, _'Maybe Naruto is right... but I still need to kill **him...'**_

As the trio eat their breakfast and wait for their sensei, Kakashi was watching from a nearby tree, _'hmm... looks like Naruto boosted his **Wisdom **stat since I last checked on him... at least he is sharing and they are accepting his offer of food... maybe they'll pass after all...'_

Kakashi left to go read his newest issue of Ichi Ichi Moonlight, a side story of the Ichi Ichi Paradise series, mostly to read but also to test his genin's patients.

When Kakashi returns to the training grounds to give them the test, he was surprised to see Naruto working on making genin level seals while the other two genin were just relaxing.

"Well, at least I know one of you takes being a Shinobi seriously," his voice shocked the three genin out of what they were doing, with Naruto's seal making a small harmless explosion, coating the blonde with paint.

Kakashi suddenly felt a similar bloodlust similar to Naruto's mother whenever she was interrupted during anytime that she makes seals.

**"Ka-ka-shi..." **

Suddenly both Sasuke and Sakura felt the bloodlust radiating off of Naruto as the blonde slowly stood up in a scary, possessed like way before slowly turning his head to face their sensei, his face unseeable but his eyes glow red with rage.

As if that wasn't bad enough, behind Naruto was an afterimage of his mother Kushina, holding her famous katana, her hair waving around like the Kyuubi's tails.

Gulping, Kakashi stuttered, "S-Save it for the test Naruto..."

That seem to calm down the Uzumaki as he returned to his usual happy look and the image of Kushina vanished.

Sakura looks at Kakashi-sensei in confusion, "sensei, why are you acting like you're afraid of Naruto-Baka?"

The jonin snapped out of his memory induced fear and shook his head, "it's because that for a moment, Naruto reminded me of his mother..."

Sasuke, who snapped out of his own frozen moment, "was the dobe's mother that image that appeared behind him a moment ago?"

"Yea, Naruto gets most of his personality from his mother... back in her day, she was known as 'konoha's crazy knuckleheaded Kunoichi' a title that was then given to Naruto under a new version as you all know..."

Sakura and Sasuke tried to Imagine a red haired female Naruto helping the blonde with his pranks and shivered in the fear of what could have been.

Kakashi smiles behind his mask, _'I guess it's time to test them...' _"ok you three, you have a goal, I have two bells, try to take them from me, come at me with the intent to kill if you have to."

"Why only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Why... ahh yes, I forgot about that, I will only be taking two of you on my team," the scarecrow eye smiles.

_'Huh...' _Naruto thought, _'I remember Jiji telling me that genin teams are composed of three genin and a jonin sensei... something isn't right...'_

"When I say 'begin' the test will begin, you have until three pm to get a bell... Begin!"

Sakura and Sasuke went into hiding quickly, but Naruto stayed behind with a cocky smirk, "Kakashi-sensei! You and me, let's go!"

Naruto slammed his fist into the ground with a battle cry, "**Doton: Gansetsukon no Jutsu!" **

Naruto pulls a long stone staff out of the ground and spins it around before getting into a battle stance and charged the jonin.

_'What is that Baka doing? **Cha! That's not Naruto! **Huh? What do you mean?'_

"Pssss, Sakura."

The sound of Naruto's voice from behind her made her jump slightly, "Baka, don't sneak up on me."

"Shhhh! We don't want Kakashi to get wise about my Iwa Bunshin... now come on, let's go find Sasuke so we can make a plan on how to get those bells... there's something wrong about what sensei said and I wanna test something with both you and the teme..."

Ignoring the name calling, Sakura nods and began to help Naruto search for Sasuke.

Kakashi eye smiles towards the Iwa Bunshin of Naruto, already seen past his genin's little plan, _'let's see what you have planned Naruto...'_

**With Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, minutes later**

"Is everyone good on the plan?"

"Hai/Hn."

"Good, then Sakura, stay back and get ready, Sasuke, you ready?"

"Yea."

"Ready for what?" The forth voice startled them, making them turn around to see Kakashi, holding his pervert book in one hand and a few rocks that came from Naruto's Iwa Bunshin.

**BRRRRINNNNGGGG **

The three genin looked towards the timer, they didn't realize they spent all their time trying to find each other and plan to get the bells.

"Well well... none of you got a bell... tho you don't have to go back to the academy."

"We don't?" Naruto asked, honestly confused.

_'Something doesn't feel right...'_

"Nope."

"Does that mean that we're genin..?" Sakura asked.

"... you..."

Naruto was more tense as he listened to the scarecrow Shinobi.

"Should quit being ninja."

**_1010101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Now that was an intense chapter. Sorry there wasn't more action for the test but I couldn't think of a way the story could work unless they ended up wasting time._**

**_Now before you wonder, I'm gonna skip to the genin mission where they chase after the demon cat Tora the royal pain who runs away from its owner every five minutes. Also, now We're in the Training Grounds Quest/Road to Wave arc(I may or may not get rid of the Training Grounds Quest arc, or at least mix it with the road to Wave arc)_**

**_Now I'm starting two polls!_**

**_Should Haku and Zabuza live? Yes or no?_**

**_And Haku, male or female?_**

**_Here are the arcs again!_**

**Prolog Arc: Chapter 1 and 2**

**True Genin Exam Arc: Chapter 3 to 6**

**Training Ground Quests/****Road to Wave Arcs: Ch 7 to ?**

**Zabuza Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Update 1.1 Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Chūnin Exam Arc Part 1: Ch ? to ?**

**Training for the Finals Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Chūnin Exam Arc Part 2: Ch ? to ?**

**Hunt for the Slug Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**_Also here are Kakashi's gamer stats if anyone is curious!_**

**Lvl57 [45 percent left before lvl up]**

**Age: 26**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 1,000**

**ATK: 1,200**

**DEF: 290**

**Specials: 575**

**Stamina: 300**

**Chakra: 200(600 with Sharingan eye)**

**Wisdom: 1500**

**Chakra control: 300**

**Luck: 47**

**Sealing abilities: none**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX**

**Bloodlust locator: 75**

**Training points to spend: Zero**

**_There's not much I know of Kakashi's jutsu list so I'm not adding that list, but it's not important._**

**_If you want the stats of other characters, just ask!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_It's time for the training grounds quest/Road to Wave arc! Hahahahaha this chapter will have flashbacks and a training ground quest! Trust me when I say, it'll be awesome!_**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Heading home, Naruto thought back at how he and his team's exam ended...

**Flashback**

_"You should quit being ninja."_

_"What!?" Naruto yelled out. He was being told to quit being a ninja! To hell with what the ex ANBU said, "I'm not quitting and that's final!"_

_As he shouted, the fourth's legacy put his arm over his chest then made the clone handsign, "Gamer Clone no Jutsu! ANBU INU!!!!!!!"_

_With a poof, standing in front of the blond was Kakashi's ANBU identity, Inu._

_"Well, choosing to use your 'bloodline' I see?" Kakashi shook his head before looking at his counterpart and without even blinking an eye, stab the ANBU straight thru the mask and made the gamer clone pop out of existence and then kicked the blond into a nearby tree and with rope, tied up the blond._

_Sasuke, also furious about being told to give up on being a ninja, charged the masked ninja, after getting over his shock of Naruto's 'bloodline', aiming to gut the jonin sensei, only to be pinned to the ground with the kunai he was using held above his neck._

_"Tsk tsk tsk... and this is why I said you should never be ninjas... you and Naruto charged at me blindly and didn't think up a plan. Now... Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."_

_The three genin's eyes widen in shock at the threat their sensei gave them. Sakura even gasp as she hesitates to reach for her kunai pouch, but she stops herself once she touches the pouch._

_"Now, there was a lesson I was trying to teach you, and you had it partly."_

_Naruto looked at the sensei, "is it teamwork?"_

_Kakashi frees the Uchiha and eye smiles, "seems like your bloodline does makes you smarter Naruto."_

_"What kind of bloodline does Naruto-Baka have Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked and voiced for both her and Sasuke._

_"It's not my place to say," the scarecrow smirks, "but today I am feeling generous... so I'll give you one more chance to become genin."_

_'One more chance?' The three genin voiced in their head._

_"You have 30 minutes to eat, but don't untie and let Naruto eat. Despite Naruto figuring out the exam's true nature, he carelessly wasted his chakra to buy you time to plan. That alone is enough to make him a liability."_

_With that said, the masked jonin vanished, leaving the three alone. Sasuke grabs the bento box that was meant for Naruto and walked over to the blond._

_"Here," with a swipe of his kunai, the Uchiha cut the Uzumaki free and handed the box to him._

_"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing!? Kakashi-sensei said not to untie the Baka and not to let him eat!"_

_"We need to be at our best strength, and if the Dobe doesn't eat, we won't be able to pull off the plan to get the bells."_

_Suddenly, the three genin felt a killing intent so strong it made them freeze where they stand, **"You Guys..."**_

_They looked up to see Kakashi-sensei, standing menacingly, with thunder clouds forming behind him._

_"Pass!" The menacing look and dark clouds were replaced with a kind masked smile and a clear sky._

_"Huh?"_

_"You pass." The scarecrow jonin kept eye smiling._

**Flashback end**

Ever since that moment an hour ago, he couldn't believe that Kakashi could be that menacing. The blond also couldn't believe the way his teammate and the rest of the Rookie Nine reacted to the fact that have to move in to his apartment complex with himself as the landlord.

**Flashback**

**_"What!!!!!!!? That Baka is my new landlord!!!?"_**

_The whole village could hear the pinkette and Ino yells coming from the Hokage office._

**Flashback end**

The look on his fellow genin's faces made him laugh mentally. To be honest he was surprised that some of them didn't care that much about it.

The blond smiles softly as he walked into his kitchen and made himself some homemade ramen. Humming to himself, Naruto watched as the water boiled when he hear a familiar voice.

"So how are you settling in Naruto-kun?"

Smiling, the Uzumaki looked up from his cooking and towards the owner of the voice, "I'm settling a lot better than the last place I lived at Jiji."

The old Hokage smiles, "mind if this old man joins you for your lunch?"

Naruto smiles and nods to his surrogate grandfather, before setting two bowls on the table and putting the ingredients for miso ramen in the boiling pot.

The elder Hokage smiles at the blond, "so Kakashi told me that you used your Gamer 'bloodline' against him?"

The blond sighs, "Yeah, but he completely beat me like it was nothing! It proves I have a long way to go before I take that hat from you, old man!"

Sarutobi chuckles at Naruto's complaining, "then let's hope you get stronger soon so you can take this hat from me like your father did before you so this old man can retire."

"You mean spend all day reading those pervy books like you do when you think no ones watching!"

This made the old Kage gasp for air after coughing on his own laughter.

Naruto smirks as he watched his surrogate grandfather try to catch his breathe, "hahahaha that's what you get for being a pervert Jiji, you even fell for my Sexy jutsu hahahaha!"

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

It has been a week since Naruto and the Rookie Nine took their exam and became genin and the Rookies moved into Naruto's apartment complex.

Naruto walked down from his floor to the floor that he designed for Team Seven. He could still remember when he had to explain his gamer powers to his teammates as if it happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

_"Dobe, tell me about your bloodline."_

_It was the day after the test Kakashi gave them and since they were teammates, he figured it would be a good idea to hang out together with Sakura and Sasuke, the last one begrudgingly._

_Naruto shifted in his chair and looked towards the teme, who was sitting on the couch of the living room on Naruto's floor._

_"I guess I don't have much of a choice... I inherited it, from my parents, how I don't know," Naruto mentally smirked at the backstory he came up with for his gamer powers, "it's a man made bloodline that they somehow gave me before dieing, I don't honestly know how I got it, but it made my life like a video game."_

_"How do I get it?" The Uchiha asked, his thirst for power showing._

_"Don't know, sorry," the blond lied, looking honest however, making his teammates believe him._

**Flashback end**

Knocking on the door that had the Haruno clan symbol, the Uzumaki waited for Sakura to answer.

"Who is it?" The voice of the pinkette came from the other side of the door.

"It's me, I came to offer you and the teme to join me for some breakfast at my place before we go Training," the blond replied.

"If Sasuke goes, so will I!" Sakura screeched before the sounds of cloths flying across the room could be heard.

Sighing, Naruto then head down the hall to the door with the Uchiha crest and knocks.

"Hn?"

The door opens to reveal a shirtless Uchiha with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Wanna join me and Sakura-Chan for breakfast?"

This has become a normal thing for Team Seven, Naruto would make breakfast, Sasuke would always be in the middle of brushing his teeth when Naruto asked him to join, and Sakura would always worry about her looks for Sasuke.

"Hn." The Uchiha slams the door in the Uzumaki' face and went to get dressed for the day.

"Fine asshole!" Naruto shouted, "don't be to mad if your food is cold!" With that, the blond walked back up to his kitchen to start cooking bacon, eggs, pancakes, and freshly made orange juice for his team.

"Will you make enough for four?"

Jumping at the voice behind him, Naruto looks to see Kakashi-sensei standing there, "why do you do that every morning, Kakashi-sensei!?"

The scarecrow ninja eye smiles before replying, "because it's fun, otouto-san."

Naruto smiles at his sensei before heading back to cooking breakfast for the four members of Team Seven. Kakashi has become a sort of older brother figure for the blond after Naruto found out about his heritage.

"Hn."

The two looked towards the door to see Sasuke in his usual training cloths walking in and sitting at the table, "got any tomatos Dobe?"

"It's at the same place as last time, teme," the blond replied as a shadow clone of the blond went into the storage room and got a few tomatos in a bowl and set them on the table, which the Uchiha then began to take one and eat it like it was an apple.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Team Seven had went down to the underground training ground of Naruto's apartment complex and looked around. The whole training grounds looks like a mix between a gym and Konoha training grounds that their test was placed at.

Just as the four stepped into the room, Naruto's Party system auto sent Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke a Invite message.

"Huh? Is this genjutsu?" The Uchiha asked before clicking the **Y**, which Sakura also questioned before pressing the same button.

Kakashi knew something bad was about to happen if Naruto's Gamer Power auto sent them invites so he sent the blond a private message.

**{Team Seven Sensei} Kakashi: be on guard at all times, I don't know what's about to happen**

**{Uzumaki Heir} Naruto: I think I know but we need to be careful**

Once Team Seven was in a party, a giant blue holographic sign appeared in front of them.

**WARNING! TRAINING GROUND QUEST ACTIVATE. PREPARE FOR WARPING.**

Naruto sighs as he knew what was about to happen, but the other three weren't so lucky as the training ground's door sealed up and the floor opened up, making the team of four to fall into the hole, screaming all the way down.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

When the four ninja woke up from the fall, they noticed they were on top of the Hokage monument, but something was wrong.

The village was in ruins, and a huge Fox with nine tails was smashing the village.

As the genin's eyes widen in shock and fear at the sight while Kakashi only stared.

"How..." Kakashi muttered.

His question was answered when a blue holographic sign appeared in front of them.

**Training Grounds Quest! The day of the Kyuubi!**

**To get stronger, it's time for war! You have been sent to the day the Kyuubi was defeated! Find the Fourth Hokage and help help fight against 'Madara' and the Kyuubi!**

Naruto only had one thing to say...

"Crap..."

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

The day the Kyuubi attacked became infamous for Konoha, and most people that wasn't there or old enough to remember didn't think it was as bad as the people who was there and remembered claimed. But Sakura now knows the stories were true.

As Team Seven was running away from the major distruction, following Naruto and the floating arrow that tells them where to go, they could only watch and pray that they wouldn't be killed.

"Kakashi, was it really this bad?" The pinkette asked, scared for her life.

"Hai, it was... and Naruto knows better than anyone..."

The said blond was quite ever since the quest began, running even faster than the jonin sensei towards the battle the Fourth Hokage was in the middle of.

They saw the not dead Hokage battling a white masked man with a sharingan eye. Just seeing the masked man, Naruto charged in a uncontrollable fit of rage.

The masked man didn't even see it coming, **Doton: Gansetsukon no Jutsu!"**

Scraping his hand along the ground as he charged forward, the blond made a stone staff and swung it into the back of the masked man's head, only to faze thru the man.

"What the... oof!" He was kicked away from the masked man.

A yellow flash appear next to the fallen blond, "are you ok there kid?"

Naruto looked up to see his father, "dad..." he muttered quitely. Minato noticed the comment and gasped internally.

_'Naruto... but I left him in the crib at home until this is over or I end up having to seal the Kyuubi in him! Unless... the Gamer Powers? I thought the admins only gave me, Kushina and Kakashi this power...'_

"Sensei," Minato looks over and sees an older looking Kakashi, "Team Seven here to help, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, formation J!"

Sasuke grins and charges forwards, followed by Naruto who produced ten clones.

**"Combo Attack! Katon powered Doton: ****Goukakyuu ****Gansetsukon no Jutsu!"**

The clones of Naruto produces stone staffs and Sasuke lit them on fire with a fire ball. One of the clones hands the flaming staff to Sasuke and they all charged 'Madara' hoping to buy some time for the fourth Hokage to finish him off.

Sakura stood back out of danger to be backup if needed.

The masked man only chuckled as he perpared himself for the genin's attack.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Hahahaha! Cliffhanger at the most epic moment ever! Can anyone guess what's gonna happen next?_**

**_Also the votes for Haku and Zabuza are almost over, keep voting_**

**_Haku/Zabuza alive: 2_**

**_Haku's gender: 1 girl, 1 crossdresser_**

**_Also here is who I have for Naruto's Harlem I hand picked so far, you can vote for who joins._**

**_Tenten, Temari, Fū, and Yugito Nii_**

**_Remember, not all of these may stay. I do know I that I want Tenten and Fū at least so I'm gonna try to add them in somehow._**

**_Next chapter will be the climax of the Training Grounds Quest arc and the start/maybe end of Road to Wave arc._**

**_Here are the stats for Team Seven right now_**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Lvl18**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 105**

**ATK: 30**

**DEF: 52**

**Specials: 20**

**Stamina: 250**

**Chakra: 300(500 when Kyuubi cloak)**

**Wisdom: 30**

**Chakra control: 20**

**Luck: MAX**

**Sealing abilities: Genin Level Seals: 5**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX(could be upgradable to Bloodlust locator after doing 5 D rank missions and 4 more Training Grounds missions(Mystery Training Ground Quests count)**

**Training points to spend: 8**

**10101010101010101010101010**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Lvl 19**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 60**

**ATK: 40**

**DEF: 40**

**Specials: 50**

**Stamina: 75**

**Chakra: 150**

**Wisdom: 60**

**Chakra control: 30**

**Luck: 25**

**Sealing: none**

**Bloodlust detection: 35**

**10101010101010101010101010**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Lvl 15**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: F**

**HP: 15**

**ATK: 10**

**DEF: 10**

**Specials: 5**

**Stamina: 5**

**Chakra: 50**

**Wisdom: 600**

**Chakra control: 300**

**Luck: 25**

**Sealing: none**

**Bloodlust detection: 10**

**10101010101010101010101010**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Lvl57**

**Age: 26**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 1,000**

**ATK: 1,200**

**DEF: 290**

**Specials: 575**

**Stamina: 300**

**Chakra: 200(600 with Sharingan eye)**

**Wisdom: 1500**

**Chakra control: 300**

**Luck: 47**

**Sealing abilities: none**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX**

**Bloodlust locator: 75**

**1010101010101010101010101010**

**Now, why'd I make Sasuke's "lvl" higher? Because he is stronger early in the story. No matter what, unless if Naruto was trained since diapers, then Sasuke will always be stronger in my opinion at the beginning. Sakura's lvl is simple, she doesn't take being a ninja seriously. Kakashi's Lvl is because he is a exANBU.**

**_And with that! I'm calling this a chapter!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_The hiatus of this story is over! Now you'll get to see the conclusion of the Training Ground Quests arc and maybe the start of the road to Wave! Also, if anyone doesn't like the route I took for how this chapter felt, then tough cause I think it went good!_**

**Mystery Man: Kato doesn't own Naruto, nor any other stories/animes that are mentioned like Seerking's Naruto: the game of life.**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**"Combo Attack! Katon powered Doton: ****Goukakyuu ****Gansetsukon no Jutsu!"**

The clones of Naruto produces stone staffs and Sasuke lit them on fire with a fire ball. One of the clones hands the flaming staff to Sasuke and they all charged 'Madara' hoping to buy some time for the fourth Hokage to finish him off.

The masked man only chuckled as he perpared himself for the genin's attack.

When the army of Naruto and Sasuke's attacks came only an inch away from 'Madara', the older Uchiha used his own chakra to send a small shockwave, sending the clone army and the last Uchiha flying backwards.

"Damn it! I won't give up! I refuse to!" Naruto growls out in rage, his whisker birthmarks darkening and his eyes turning crimson.

_'What is this power...' _'Madara' thought as the young blond tapped into Kurama's chakra.

**Within Naruto's mindscape**

"Kurama... lend me your damn chakra..."

Images were floating around the blond, the images were of memories he shouldn't have remembered, the white masked man trying to kill him, the white masked man hurting his mother, the white masked man forcing his parents to die, which made his life a living hell.

**"Kit, try to calm down, I know what he did caused your life to be an endless shit stain but you should focus on your wisdom here!"**

"I said... **GIVE ME YOUR DAMN CHAKRA!!!!"**

**Secret Title unlocked**

**True Demon**

**This title is only given to those who give in to their rage and unleashes it against the source of hatred.**

**Skill gained**

**Impure chakra cloak**

**This power is corrupt, the higher the tails the users let loose, you loose more of your humanity**

**Lose 50 Wisdom every three tails**

**Gains 250 in every other stats**

**"Kit... fine I'll give you my chakra... but don't say I didn't warn you..."**

**Back to the real world**

"GGGRAA**AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"**

Naruto releases his stone staff from his hand as pure demonic chakra starts to cover his body.

"No, Naruto!" Minato rushes towards his son, to attempt to stop him from using the nine tails chakra, only from the younger blond to swat him away like a fly and look towards the older Uchiha with eyes full of hatred.

**"You..." **Naruto's voice sent a chill down Sasuke's and Sakura's backs. For Sakura it was because she never seen the happy go lucky blond ever be angry, but for Sasuke, it's because he himself has been feeling like the way the blond is feeling whenever he thinks about his brother.

"Oh? For some reason this brat has the Kyuubi sealed in him... and yet the Kyuubi is destroying the village... how is that..?"

Sakura and Sasuke widen their eyes at what the masked 'Madara' claimed. Sure enough after sensing both the Kyuubi and Naruto, both their chakras are similar, with Naruto's being more like a drop of oil in a sea of pure water while the Kyuubi is the oil if it was on fire.

**"You... you..." **Naruto's crimson eyes became more fox like as the blond got angrier, **"you did it... it was you who made my life a living hell... you killed my parents... but now I have a chance to kill you before my parents die again, to give the me of this world a chance of happiness..."**

"Oh, so you are the fourth's son..." the statement made Naruto's teammate's eyes widen more, "regardless how you got here, it just makes this more fun... now I can extract the Kyuubi from your time and make it Attack the leaf with this times kyuubi."

**"Heh..." **A dark fox shape red chakra cloak forms around the blond, it's solo tail swaying back and forth, **"you teme... you killed my parents... I won't let you... DO IT AGAAAAAAIIIIIN!!!!" **

Naruto's chakra caused a shockwave so strong it made the ground where he stands break apart, his impure chakra cloak growing two more tails. The fox cloaked teen roared out in rage, like a mindless animal that would kill anything that stepped on its land.

Naruto then looked towards 'Madara' and roared again before charging in an inhuman speed, not giving the masked man a chance to use his ability to faze thru attacks. The fox cloaked blond swung his claws and cut thru 'Madara's chest, then swung a kunai into the cut, stabbing the man.

'Madara' gasped in shock as the kunai wedged deep in his gut. The blond growls at the man and claws at his neck, only for 'Madara' to kick him away, knocking the blond out only a few feet from Sasuke.

"No one..." a voice rang across the forest as the kunai that was wedged in 'Madara's chest began to glow, "HURTS MY SON!!! RASANGAN!"

The Fourth Hokage appears above the fake ancient Uchiha and rams a palm sized ball of chakra down on the man, creating a crater in the process.

In a flash of light, Minato appeared next to his son and checked his pulse.

**Thump thump**

Smiling, the blond Hokage looked towards his student, "Kakashi, this quest of your is over, the rest is up to me, my son of this time, and Kushina... this is an order from your Hokage, take my son of your time and his teammates and keep yourselves alive until you return home and if I hear that you didn't follow orders, I don't care if I'm dead in the future or not, I'm going to make you regret it, understood?"

The silver haired jonin nods, "hai sensei... it was an honor serving you..."

Minato nods, knowing that he is most likely about to die, "you two," he looks at Naruto's teammates, "the knowledge of the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto and the fact that Naruto is my son are both S rank if I'm correct about what Sarutobi-san will do, so if you tell anyone your dead, and treat my son the way I want him to be shown as, a hero for holding such a monster that was controlled by whoever that guy over there is," they look and notice the body of 'Madara' is gone, "now, if you excuse me, it's time to make my world's Naruto a hero..."

The older blond vanished in a flash of light, followed by the world graying out.

**Training Grounds Quest complete**

**HP of party Healed**

**Waking up party members who are passed out**

Naruto grunted in pain as he sat up, "Ugh..."

"Naruto!" Naruto turned and regretted it as the pinkette tackled him and began to cry against his chest, mumbling, "I'm so sorry," and "i didn't know!"

Naruto looked towards his teammate and sensei for answers, his Wisdom still haven't recovered to it normal stat after the transformation.

"Dobe, we know about your past, that's why she's tackling you and not me right now."

Kakashi eye smiles towards the blond, "Naruto, I think you should read the game logs."

**Would you like to watch Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's last words to their son?**

**Y/N**

Looking down, the blond sighs, "I don't kn-"

Sasuke presses the Y button before prying the crying pinkette off of Naruto and look at Kakashi, "sensei, these are for Naruto, let's give them space..."

With that the world shifted to the battlefield with Naruto and his team being transparent.

**"Kushina, Minato, I'm sorry about this," **the past Kurama spoke as he was being sealed slowly into the baby Naruto.

"It's ok, Kyuubi-san," Minato coughs out, "it seems Naruto is watching us," he pointed past the baby Naruto.

"Naruto..." the red headed woman looked up and saw the transparent figure of her future son, "I-I'm sorry I won't be there for you Sochi... remember to eat all your vegetable and focus of your school work, oh and find a girl like me, one that can keep you under control... tho knowing that you are from two dead clans they might force you into the clan resortion pact, so you better not act like your godfather, Ero-Froggy! I hope you don't get my verbal tic Believe it."

"Son," Minato looks at the future Naruto, "I could see that I was right... I believe in you son..."

"We love you," the rest of the life force of the Fourth and his wife left their bodies and collapsed as the past Kurama fades into the past Naruto's seal.

The ground under Naruto and Team 7 slowly open up and swallow them up.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

When team 7 woke up in the training grounds under Naruto's complex, Sakura tried to comfort the blond, "Naruto, are you ok?" She reaches to tab his shoulder.

**_Slap_**

Naruto slaps the hand away from him and walks away, without muttering a word.

**_1010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Next chapter will be the start of Road to Wave/Zabuza arcs!_**

**_Read on!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Yeah... last chapter ended on kinda a dark side, with Naruto being more like Sasuke in some ways... but I wanted Team Seven to know his past, that way they have a stronger bond in this story, and their bonds will solidify during this arc, the Road to Wave/Zabuza arcs. Here's our first time skip for this story in a while!_**

**_I don't own Naruto or any other animes that are mentioned or crossed over with this story._**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

It has been a week since the Training Ground Quest incident and Sakura was starting to get worried for her blond teammate.

Naruto only joined Team Seven for missions and only left his apartment for missions or to get food supplies.

"Sensei..." the pinkette spoke, "I'm getting kinda worried about Naruto-Baka."

The scarecrow sensei only eye smiles, "I'm sure he is fine, though it's not every day someone watches their parents death. Especially since Naruto already witness their deaths when he was a new born."

"If your so worried about him," the raven haired teammate looked at the pinkette, "then why don't you go check on him?"

The pinkette thought about what Sasuke said. At first she didn't even like the blond Baka but after seeing the day he was born, her outlook of the blond has changed. Long forgotten the Baka that many of the adults told her and the others her age to stay away from and now is someone who is brave and stronger than most people.

Kakashi noticed the look on Sakura's face and smiles beneath his mask. The look Sakura has is the face most girls with a slowly developing crush have.

"Tell you what," the masked jonin got the two genins and eye smiles, "since Naruto has skipped out on training for the last week, we will take today off so you can do whatever you want."

Kakashi's words made Sakura look over towards building that Naruto is the landlord of.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you're dismissed," the masked jonin vanished.

Sakura looked towards the Uchiha, and then to the building again. She shook her head and took off towards the building.

As she was going up the stairs towards Naruto's floor, she thought back to how the blond had pushed her away.

**Flashback**

_Sakura tried to comfort the blond, "Naruto, are you ok?" She reaches to tap his shoulder._

**_Slap_**

_Naruto slaps the hand away from him and walks away, without muttering a word._

**Flashback end**

At first she was angry at the Baka but the words of their masked sensei made her rethink everything about the blond.

**Flashback**

_"Sakura, don't follow Naruto."_

_"Huh? Why sensei?"_

_"Think about how Naruto feels. In this world, Naruto's life has been a living hell and now he witnesses his parents death. Put yourself in his shoes, would you want people who barely knows you to comfort you or would you rather be left alone for a while?"_

**Flashback end**

Those words struck Sakura in the heart. She thought about the blond and realized she didn't know much about him at all. Before last week, she only knew that Naruto loves the color orange, loves ramen, and wants to be Hokage.

Sakura went up to Naruto's floor, "Naruto?"

As she walked down the hall, she noticed in one room a few shadow clones of Naruto was working on sealing scrolls. She smiles softly before going to Naruto's bedroom and knocks on the door, "Naruto?"

Naruto opens the door and looks at Sakura, his normal life-filled eyes lacking the light that he normally has, "what is it?"

Sakura hugs the blond and holds him close to her chest, tears in her eyes, "Baka... p-please... please return to your old self again... I miss that lovable idiot you used to be..."

Naruto's eyes widen, tears forming in his eyes as Sakura held him, "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura looks at the blond with a teary soft smile, "it's ok to cry you baka..."

The clones hear Naruto cry and smiles, "Sakura-chan broke Boss out of his funk!"

**Timeskip: three weeks**

It has been three weeks since Naruto returned to his knuckle headed self and Team Seven was currently hiding in the forest.

"This is Scarecrow, Fox, Raven, Petels, do you see the target?"

"This is Fox, I see the target, Believe it!"

"This is Raven, target spotted."

"This is Petels, I see the target too."

"Then on my mark... go!"

"Hai-yaaaaah! Gotcha!"

"MEOW!"

"Ow! Get off me, you stupid cat!"

Sasuke shook his head as Naruto tried to keep the target from scratching up his face, "target acquired."

**Later at the Hokage office**

_'Yes! Keep crushing that damn cat!' _Naruto thought as he and the rest of Team Seven watched the wife of the Daimyō crushed the poor cat with a deadly bear hug, the cat slowly turning purple.

"Now..." the Hokage started, "the next assignment for Team Seven will be... hmm... there's baby sitting for the council, digging sweet potatoes..."

The cat got out of the daimyō's wife's grip and jumped out of the window, "and retrieving Tora again..."

"NO WAY! NO THANKS, give us something different! Something important or amazing!"

_'He's got a point...' _Sasuke thought.

_'Be grateful for what you get,' _Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop.

The Hokage looked at Naruto before laughing heartily, "alright Naruto-kun, you want something more, I'll give Team Seven a C rank mission then."

"Yatta! Thanks old man! What is it? Protecting a daimyō? Rescuing a princess?"

"Bring in the client," the elder Hokage told his secretary, who nodded and went to get the client in question.

A old man, roughly between his fifties or sixties and as hammered as a nail wobbled in the room, "so these punks are gonna protect me? They look like a bunch of snot nose brats to me..."

Kakashi grabbed the blond by his jumpsuit collar and keeps the blond from killing the client while Sarutobi told the man that the genin are well trained and that there will also be a jonin there in case things get to much for the genin, which was unlikely since the client is just a simple bridge builder.

**10101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Grumbling while he packs his things at his apartment for a two week mission, a blue box appeared in front of Naruto.

**Road to Wave/Fear of the demon of the mist arc**

**New arcs can happen at any time, once you leave the village for the upcoming mission, this new arc will begin.**

**Rewards for completing True Genin Exam arc and Training Grounds Quest arc:**

**Allies: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma**

**Ryu: 1 million**

**For completing with teammates knowing about your secret, you gained the Shop. The shop allows you to buy jutsu, bloodlines, weapons and clothing without going to a store.**

Reading the shop part over again, he remembered when Kakashi took him to get better mission cloths.

**Flashback**

_"Here we are!" Kakashi spoke as he and Naruto entered Higurashi Weapons and Ninja Apparels._

_Inside was filled with ninja gear and clothing of all kinds, one outfit caught his eye._

_"Obseve," Naruto muttered as the cloths high lighted and shown the info._

**_Shinobi tracksuit(Orange and Black)_**

**_An outfit fit for a hero, this outfit is perfect for Naruto Uzumaki._**

**_Perks:_**

**_gives Naruto a huge stat boost: Up 20 everything_**

**_Is one of the only outfits Naruto can wear when using ?.?.? Skill._**

_Curious about the unknown skill, he took the tracksuit to the counter and was greeted by a young female Shinobi, about a year older than himself, with panda bear ears shaped hair buns, "I'd like to buy this please?"_

_The female looks at Naruto, making the blond sweat as he thought the look she was giving him was the same as the other villagers until she smiles kindly, "ok, anything else you want?"_

_Thinking, the blond then noticed empty sealing scrolls, "I'll take four hundred of those sealing scrolls if you have that many, I need to practice my sealing since I want to honor my dead clan."_

_"What clan is that?" The panda eared girl asked._

_"The Uzumaki."_

_A loud crash happened in the back of the store followed by a old man, roughly in his 30s, rushing in the room, "you there! Boy! Did you say your an Uzumaki?!"_

_Dumbfounded, the blond could only nod at the old man's behavior._

_"Yatta!" The old man shouted, picking up Naruto and swinging him around like how a father would pick up their child, "I knew they all couldn't have been wiped out!" The old man puts the confused genin down and smirks at him, "tell ya this kiddo, you make seals and sell them to me, and I'll let you get anything you want that's on the shelves here for sixty percent off!"_

_The panda haired girl looked at her father in confusion, "daddy, why are you acting like how you get when someone who comes in here with a rare weapon to sell comes in?"_

_The old man, Higurashi, smiles like a madman, "because Tenten, this man here is an Uzumaki! Uzumaki seals are so complex that only an Uzumaki can disarm it! Image if one day this Gaki gets so good he can recreate his clan's complicated seals? If we can sell them instead of other shops, we'd be rich!" Higurashi's eyes was shining like stars._

_Naruto looked at down to his weapons pouch and pulls out a scroll, "you mean like this one? This matrix just came to me in a dream one day and I tried making it."_

_Higurashi looked at the matrix and gasped, "n-no way! This is even better than his ancestry's seals! This seal, it uses a complicated Time/Space matrix and a food storage matrix in such a way that it can keep food the way it was sealed for three months! Food storage matrixes that our Shinobi have right now can only hold food for a day before the food expires! Kid, what's your parents names?"_

_Naruto, confused at the random question of the old man, replied, "I can't stay my father's but my mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki."_

_Higurashi's face froze, "did you say Kushina Uzumaki?"_

_Gulping, the blond nods._

_"Ha! I knew it! Only someone related to that crazy redhead could make a seal about keeping food from expiring, and even keeping it warm too! Let me take a guess at what was the first things you sealed, ramen right?"_

_"Yeah, how'd you know?"_

_"Kid," Higurashi started, "your mother was so in love with ramen if it wasn't for..." the man froze and looks at the blond, then at a picture that was hanging in the store room that held a picture of himself at a genin along with his class then back at the blond, "heheheh well I'll be a monkey's uncle!"_

_The blond was confused again at the man's statement until he looked at the picture the man looked at and froze._

_In the picture was his father as a genin standing in the back of the picture, behind him was a redhead, who he figured was his mother, making bunny ears for his father and the guy next to him._

_"Don't worry Gaki, I won't tell anyone, that's for you to shove in the village's face. Now, about payment... take that tracksuit for free, and the scrolls? As long as you give half of the seals you make to us here at my shop you can take as many scrolls as your heart desires!"_

_Smiling at the offer, Naruto raises his hand to shake Higurashi's, "deal, Higurashi-San!"_

_The old man smiles and the whispers loud enough for his daughter to hear, "just don't make any googly eyes at my daughter, not that I mind, after all, I wanna be a grandfather before I die!"_

_"Daddy!" Tenten's and Naruto's face blushed as the girl shouted in embarassment._

_"Gahaha! I'm just messing with you Ten-chan!" The old man walked to the back room with a chuckle._

**Flashback end**

Ever since then, he has been working on his sealing stats, so much that he had leveled up quite a bit.

He opened the menu and went into the shop to check out what he could buy.

**Bloodlines:**

**Sharingan: 2,000 ryu**

**Byakugan: 2,000 ryu**

**Weapons:**

**Power poll: this weapon was used by a great warrior from another world, that can stretch and shrink with the command: 10,000 ryu**

**Sling shot: sometimes a kids toy can be the strongest weapon in the world for a sniper: 500 ryu**

**Magical items: locked**

**Cursed items: locked**

**Key item [Capsule house]**

**This key item can only be gained in the shop, appears rarely.**

**A house in a capsule for when you need to sleep on the go, it has a working bath, a small training grounds, a kitchen, and a bedroom**

**1 billion Ryu**

In awe with the key item and the power poll items, Naruto looks at his money

**Gama-chan: 15 billion ryu**

Smiling, he buys both the items and leaves the shop and goes to outfits and selects his orange Tracksuit to wear. His cloths glowed a dim light and when the light vanished, he wasn't wearing his jumpsuit but the tracksuit he recently got. On his back, he set the Power Poll.

"All right! Let's get wild!" He picked up his backpack and heads off towards the village gate to begin the new arc.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Yatta! The filler is over and here comes the Road to Wave and Zabuza arcs! Can you believe that this is getting so far in the story?_**

**_Now I bet your all wondering, what are Naruto's stats? Well here they are! Also remember that this is a one month Timeskip that went by so the scaling of leveling up is not perfect!_**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Lvl23**

**Age: 14**

**Sex: M**

**HP: 105**

**ATK: 42**

**DEF: 52**

**Specials: 37**

**Stamina: 250**

**Chakra: 300(500 when Kyuubi cloak)**

**Wisdom: 37**

**Chakra control: 35**

**Luck: MAX**

**Sealing abilities: Chunin Level Seals: 37**

**Bloodlust detection: MAX**

**Bloodlust locator: 10**

**Training points to spend: zero**

**_Now remember, Sakura is lower level and Sasuke is higher so for their levels at this time, I'd say Sasuke is now lvl24 and Sakura is lvl19_**

**_Now next chapter will have some interesting things to have so be ready for some interesting things!_**

**_Also, if your wondering, YES Naruto is wearing his Shippudon outfit! I thought it would be cool for him to wear during his early years for out of village missions!_**

**_Now here's an Omake!_**

**Omake! Mystery man's plan**

As Naruto headed off towards his favorite ramen stand, he didn't notice a man in an all black suit and tie with a pure black ANBU-like mask.

"So he is the new Gamer... interesting..." the sketchy man waved his hand down, summoning a menu of his own and pressed Log Off, a tab that Naruto does not have, vanishing in a light glow.

**Elsewhere**

In another world, the sketchy man took off his mask, revealing that his skin was half Black and half White, his eyes a bright yellow as he walked into a room, "my master gave you power to rule this world for them," the man looks at a fairly young woman, her body like a goddess, "you better know your place."

The woman looked up, her eyes showing the word "Underworld" surrounded by a bunch of 1s and zeros, "of course... Zetsu..."

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Hahahaha! Bet you all didn't expect to see the sketchy man from Chapter 5 was Zetsu? Now I know Zetsu in the normal Naruto story works for _****_Kaguya Ōtsutsuki but in my story both Zetsu and Kagaya work for someone higher up._**

**_Now whose the mystery woman? I'll say this much, she isn't from Naruto! She will be shown more during the Update 1.1 arc which that arc will start right after the Zabuza arc, no filler period(other than the little beginning of the arc which is more about explaining stuff to Naruto)_**

**_This is the last chance to vote! Will Haku and Zabuza live? And is Haku a girl or boy?_**

**_Leave reviews to give me ideas!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I can't believe that I got to the 10th chapter alright! And we're at the first arc that doesn't involve other worlds/training ground quests!_**

**Zabuza: I wonder how I'm gonna kill Kakashi of the Sharingan?**

**_Zabuza bad! No killing main characters, you can kill Gato tho._**

**Gato: uh can we talk about this!? If it's money you want, fame! Women! I'll give it to you**

**_Your fated to die at Zabuza's hand, so just let it happen when the story gets there._**

**Naruto: you're sounding like Neji Author-san!**

**_W-what!? Noooooooo! I was fated to become a weirdo! Not an smug fate loving girly hair Hyuga!_**

**Neji: what's wrong about fate? If it was fate for you to love fate then it is fate.**

**_Nooooo!!!!! I will get out of this fate faze or else I must run two billion laps around Konoha_**

**Naruto: bushy brow-Author-san doesn't own Naruto or anything it's crossovered with.**

**_Nooo!!! Get away from me Gai and Lee!!!!_**

**_101010100101010101010101010101010101010_**

Ten miles outside of the Konoha limits, Team Seven and the client, Tazuna, were walking down a path to head towards the Wave Country.

Naruto's Wisdom stat working on overtime as he kept a lookout for anything, since his Bloodlust detector was going hairware.

Noticing a puddle not to far up ahead, his wisdom stat screamed out, _'it hasn't rained in weeks... something isn't right!'_

Pulling his power poll off his back, he swung it over his head, yelling, **"POWER POLL EXTEND!" **making the staff glow and extend, clashing down onto the puddle.

Kakashi eye smiles as Sasuke and Sakura looked confused on why Naruto did that until the puddle turned to smoke, revealing two missing-nin, one knocked out under the staff and the other standing up looking pissed, "you basturd!"

The missing-nin raised his claw-like weapon and charged the blond, "I'll kill you!"

Naruto, taken by surprised, raised his hand to block the attack. The claw slashed against his hand and send the blond backwards into a tree.

Sasuke and Sakura stare in shock at how easily the blond was taken out, and Kakashi looked at the missing-nin with a eye smile, his voice sounding happy, "do you know what you just did?"

The missing-nin smirks behind his rebreather and chuckles out, "what?"

A sharp pain developed in the missing-nin's stomach as the happy sounding Kakashi changed to an angry sounding one, "signed your death warrant," the missing-nin looked down to see a hand sticking thru his chest as Kakashi had stabbed the man thru the back straight thru his body.

The missing-nin fell to the ground, dead. Naruto winced as he stood up, "damn... what hit me..."

"A poison claw from the looks of it," Kakashi spoke, "we have to get the poison out of your system or you could die, let's turn back, this mission isn't a C rank anymore..."

"NO!"

**Swoosh/Drip**

Naruto stabs his own hand with a kunai, the poison in his blood flowing out, "This is our mission! I won't leave this mission. What kind of Hokage can I be if I can't survive a simple poisoning!?"

"Naruto, while that was cool, if we don't stop your bleeding, you'll die."

"Ahhh! I don't wanna die!"

**10101010101010101010101010101010101010**

A few days later, Team Seven and Tanuza was walking in a misty forest in the Wave Country.

**Bloodlust Dectected! Bloodlust Located, in the Bushes!**

Widening his eyes, Naruto flings a kunai into the bushes, "Naruto don't scare me like that," Sakura screech as Naruto walked to the bushes, his power poll in hand for protection.

He sees a white furred bunny and picks it up, "Kakashi, Wild bunnies during this season are brown, aren't they?"

Sasuke and Kakashi widen their eyes as Naruto then rushed towards them, the three know what is happening, "get down!"

Kakashi pulls down Tanuza and Sasuke as Naruto tackles Sakura to the ground. Sakura blushes as the blond had rubbed her body slightly as they hit the ground. A sword flew over their heads, piercing into a nearby tree, a tall man with cloth wrapped around his face like a mummy standing on the hilt of the huge sword, "tch, I missed..."

**101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**_Now I know this chapter was short but that's because I can't come up with a battle idea for Kakashi/team seven vs Zabuza right now, but don't worry, next chapter will be better!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Now before the chapter starts, I have updated the list of arcs there are!_**

**Prolog Arc: Chapter 1 and 2**

**True Genin Exam Arc: Chapter 3 to 6**

**Training Ground Quests/****Road to Wave Arcs: Chapters 7 to 10**

**Zabuza Arc: Ch 10 to ?**

**Update 1.1 Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Chūnin Exam Arc Part 1: Ch ? to ?**

**Training for the Finals Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Chūnin Exam Arc Part 2: Ch ? to ?**

**Hunt for the Slug Arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Hero of Time arc: Ch ? to ?**

**Uchiha betrayal arc: Ch ? to ?**

**_Heheh just letting you all know, the Update 1.1 arc has mini arcs in them, which I will reveal at the beginning of that arc._**

**_Now with that out of the way... let the chapter begin! I don't own Naruto or any other mentions!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

"Tch, I missed," the man standing on his large broadsword said disappointedly.

Naruto could feel the bloodlust radiating off the missing-nin, it was worse than Mizuki back when he was still in the academy! Looking up, his eyes widen in shock at the man's title and level.

**{Mist Demon} Zabuza Momochi**

**Level 55**

The blond knew that even though their sensei was a level 57, it would be a hard battle for the masked jonin, and even if Sasuke and himself helped the silver-haired sensei, the chance of survival was slim.

"Zabuza Momochi I presume." Kakashi's question was more a statement than a question.

"Yea, and you're Sharingan no Kakashi." The bandaged face man's bloodlust was leaking around the area, "what an honor, the man I get to kill is protected by the man of thousand jutsus, that makes this so much sweeter."

Naruto gulped at the pressurized bloodlust the swordsman was producing, it was suffocating! The blond looks towards his Raven haired teammate, who was inches away from cutting his own throat, "Sasuke!" The blond pushed his own killing intent towards the Uchiha, "If you kill yourself, I'll find a way to bring you back just to kill you myself!"

The blond's words hit its mark as Sasuke lowered his kunai and shook off the fear he had, Be it only enough to stop being suicidal, "Hn."

Kakashi smiles at what the blond did, _'Sure he threatened his teammate, but that's the way those two can get each other can motivate themselves to live...' _"I guess with you, I have to be serious..."

The masked man lifted his headband and revealed his red eye, three tomoes surrounding the pupil.

_'How does he have the sharingan,' _Sasuke thought with curiousity.

Zabuza smirked behind his bandages and vanished, his sword vanishing with him, Kakashi followed suit as the two reappeared on a nearby lake not a few feet away, "the finest of the ninja arts in Kiri... **Kirigakure jutsu..."**

The lake began to emit mist that engulfed the rogue ninja, causing Naruto to tap into his bloodlust locator out of fear of being killed without a warning, "what's with this damn fog!?"

**"There are eight targets..."**

The voice echoed around the forest and lake, making the genin's skin crawl, mostly Sakura's, "w-what was that!?"

Pulling out his power poll, Naruto swung the staff around, hearing Zabuza behind him, only for him to hit air, "Damn..."

**"Throat... Spinal column... Lungs... Liver..."**

The voice of Zabuza made the genin surround their client, scared to death but ready to protect the builder.

**"The jugular vein... Subclavian artery... Kidney... Heart..."**

Naruto began to sweat as the voice kept getting creepier and closer, the mist making the blond even more afraid. The same could be said for Sasuke and Sakura.

**"So many choices... I can't decide... heheh... maybe I'll do them all!"**

**Bloodlust located! Behind you!**

Widening his eyes, Naruto turns around and rams his magical staff forward, hitting the bandaged face man against his cheek, pushing against the missing-nin's eye.

Zabuza instantly turned to water, _'a water clone?!'_

Naruto turned his head to see the real Zabuza about to ram his sword into Kakashi's back, "sensei! Behind you!"

Kakashi jumped out of the way, only to feel something weird about the water he landed on. Zabuza smirks and turns to water as the water beneath the sharingan user rose and captured him.

Zabuza reappeared next the the floating ball of water that held Kakashi, his right hand in the water, keeping his control over the ball of water, "seems that jonin in the leaf are weak... don't even think of trying to escape, my water prison jutsu is inescapable."

_'I knew he was good but...'_

Kakashi grit his teeth as he knew he was finished before he shouted at his team with a desperate tone, "everyone! Take Tazuna and run! It's a fight you can't win!"

Naruto looks at his hand that was bandaged up from his injury he got from the demon brothers, remembering his oath, _'I'm not strong enough...'_

Naruto grabbed the kunai that he swore on his blood with before he threw it at Zabuza shouting, "as if!"

Zabuza ducked the blade as it flew towards him, giving Naruto enough time to tell Sasuke his plan.

Handing his power poll to the Uchiha, the blond ran off, away from the battle, "Naruto-Baka! Get back here!"

The Uchiha only smirked as he tied a kunai at the end of the power poll and aimed the bladed staff towards the swordsman, **"Power poll spear extend!"**

The staff glows and extends, rushing at jonin speeds towards Zabuza, who scoff the attack, "weak," he jumped over the extending staff and lands on it once it stopped.

"Oh yeah?!" Zabuza's eyes widen as he turned around, only to get a nasty right hook to his jaw, sending him flying across the lake.

As the water prison was canceled, it was revealed that Naruto, with his **Impure Chakra Cloak Lvl2**(two tails of chakra) glowing around his body, **"dattaboya bitch!"**

Naruto was holding onto his power poll that Sasuke was keeping up in the air as Kakashi got his breath, **"remember Kakashi... you said to abandon comrades makes you swore than scum?"**

Shaking his head, he eye smiles at the glowing blond before facing Zabuza, "thanks Naruto... leave the rest to me... just letting you know Zabuza, that trick won't work on me a second time."

The silver haired jonin sparked his sharingan to life as he and Zabuza made the same handsigns, **"Water Style: Water Dragon Missile Jutsu!"**

The two jonin level ninjas shouted as the water rose, creating dragon shaped creatures made of water that crashed against each other.

_'Something isn't right...' _Zabuza thought, **_'he's-!'_**

Zabuza life's his left arm, and Kakashi followed suit, _'all of my moves... my gestures... he...'_

"Sees through them all!"

The swordsmen gasped, _'he's reading my mind! Damn, he's...'_

"Got that sickening evil look in his eye... right?"

That got Zabuza to gasp again.

"You're a pale imitation! I'm the genuine article!" Both Kakashi and Zabuza shouted.

Zabuza gasp as he saw... himself? Standing behind Kakashi as Kakashi ran thru the handsigns that the bandage wearing man was planing to use.

**"Water style: Great Waterfall!"**

The jutsu crashed into Zabuza as the man thought, _'how... he used my jutsu before I can finish the handsigns!'_

"Can... you see the future?" Zabuza coughed out.

"Yes..." Kakashi said calmly, his voice laced with malice, "I see your death!"

Right as the jonin was about to finish off the swordsmen, two long senbon needles stab into the man's neck, making the rouge nin fall to the ground, lifeless, "it seems your prediction came true, leaf-san."

Standing above the rouge on a tree branch was a masked ninja not much older than Naruto, her voice angelic, "I thank you for your help, without you, I would not have finished Zabuza Momochi off."

The masked hunter-nin jumped down, grabbed the body of Zabuza and his sword and vanished.

Kakashi stared at the direction that the hunter ran off to before collapsing, _'damn... used to... much... cha... kra...' _

"Kakashi!" Naruto ran towards his sensei before also collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

**_1010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Now why did I use the Kyuubi cloak... that didn't have justice in the anime until the Golden Kyuubi cloak so I want to show it off..._**

**_now here's a vote, what powers should Naruto buy in the Shop first? Remember, other anime powers can work too, like a saiyen's Zenkai boost/super saiyen can be buyable, or the power to use Ki(Dragonball series) or nen(Hunter X Hunter)_**

**_It's up to you! Ja Ne!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I noticed I wasn't clear about some things... Naruto and Sasuke did the henge sneak attack combo like they did in the anime with only one difference!_**

**_Naruto hinged himself to be a kunai with a string infused with its metal, and sasuke 'tied' Naruto to the power poll, I'll show this in a flashback during this chapter._**

**_I don't own Naruto or any other mentions!_**

**_1010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Sasuke and Sakura helped lay the passes out Naruto and Kakashi in bed at Tazuna's house.

"Sasuke-kun, that was a great plan that you and Naruto made," the pinkette said to the raven haired boy.

The Uchiha only shook his head, "that was all the dobe's plan... all I did was send him in the right direction."

**Flashback**

_While Zabuza was dodging the kunai that Naruto tossed, the blond handed his power poll to Sasuke._

_"Here teme, Boss has a plan," handing a kunai with a string in its hoop to Sasuke, the clone then smirks, "you know what to do."_

_The clone then runs away from the fight, ignoring Sakura's shouting._

_**Few minutes later**_

_Sasuke watched as the kunai he tied to the magical poll transform into Naruto, who was glowing a powerful demon red as the Dobe punched the rouge mist swordsmen with power he thought he should have..._

**Flashback end**

Ever since that moment, the Uchiha wanted the power that the Dobe has, but he knew that wouldn't come to be...

**A day later**

Sakura watched as the blond slept, a blush threatening to appear, _'Naruto...'_

**Flashback**

_"get down!"_

_Kakashi pulls down Tanuza and Sasuke as Naruto tackles Sakura to the ground. Sakura blushes as the blond had rubbed her body slightly as they hit the ground. _

_As a sword flew over their heads, Sakura was listening to her inner, '**heheheh Naruto-kun saved us, and he's so so sexy, **Inner, bad girl! We're on a mission! **Bah, come on Outer! You and I both knows Sasuke maybe plays for the other team, sure the bad boy look is hot but Naruto's innocent and yet dark history is just as hot! If not sexier! **Inner!'_

_The thoughts going on in her head as the mist began to cover the forest made her lose focus, only to then sense someone behind her._

_As she turned, she saw the rouge nin, his eyes focused on her as the man was about to cut her in half... only for a staff to smash into the man's face, destroying the water clone._

**Flashback end**

Ever since that moment, the pinkette couldn't get the Baka off her mind.

**_'Thinking about short, orange and handsome again?'_**

_'Grrr inner! I don't like Naruto-kun like that!'_

_**'Then why haven't you thought of Sasuke and why do you call Naruto-kun?'**_

This led Sakura to ponder about that, _'am I in love with that Baka?'_

"Ugh..."

Sakura look to see Naruto trying to sit up, "Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke walks in the room, "so the Dobe woke up?"

"Teme..." Naruto growled weakly, "Wait... w-what happened to no-brows?"

"Dead," The Uchiha said.

"Wrong," The genin looked over to Kakashi's bed to see the man has woke up, "Zabuza is still alive... that hunter nin... she would've burned the body at the spot, not took it away... get ready team... it's time to train!"

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Now... I know this is a short chapter, but that's cause what's gonna happen between now and the rematch at the bridge will be the same. So next chapter will be the Zabuza rematch battle!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Zabuza arc is almost over! Not many chapters left!_**

**_You all want Haku and Zabuza to live? That's great! I do to! Haku's gender was already revealed if you weren't playing attention!_**

**_I don't own Naruto or any other mentions!_**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto was training in the middle of the night in the forest. He was clearly pissed about what Inari, Tazuna's grandson, had said earlier that day.

**Flashback**

_"You're all gonna die so why are you trying?" The child with a fishing hat that was to big for his head said in a tone that makes Sasuke when he sulks about the ambition he has seem like Naruto when he sees ramen._

_"You brat!" Naruto shouted while Sakura and Sasuke held him back, "listen here you twerp! We're ninjas! We don't die so easily!"_

_"Pull yourself together Naruto-kun," Sakura shouted in the Baka's ear, "he's just a little boy!"_

_The little kid looked Naruto straight in the eye, "no one can beat Gatô and his men."_

_The blond broke free from his teammates and picked up Inari by the collar, "listen here you little brat! I'm not afraid of anyone, after all, I'm gonna become Hokage one day, the strongest ninja of the hidden leaf! And if you think I'll run with my tail between my legs from a guy named after a dessert, you have another thing coming! I'll save the Wave by myself if I have to!"_

_"You'll save the Wave?... You're dumb." The brat said._

_Before the blond nine tails holder could do anything, Sakura stopped him, allowing the young brat to get out of Naruto's grip and walk away._

_"Inari, where are you going?" Tazuna asked his grandson._

_"To my room to watch the ocean." The kid slammed the sliding door._

_Tazuna sighed as he and the rest of the people in the room watched the door for a second, "please forgive him..."_

_Naruto didn't listen to the old man and instead followed the kid, "where did that brat go?"_

_He saw a door and walked to it. As he got to the door and about to force it open, he heard, 'crying..?'_

_Remembering a new power he bought during one of the few camping nights before they got to the Wave, he channeled his power to activate it._

_**Inner flashback**_

_"Huh?" Naruto looked thru the Shop book and saw a interesting power._

**This power allows you to make a contract with conditions, however, this kind only allows you to use passive powers for spying. This also boosts your bloodlust locator levels.**

**_Inner flashback end_**

_'I'm making a contract, with conditions... i can't attack when using this power. I can pick a target and with my mind, I can see around him!'_

_Thinking of Inari, the blond closes his eyes to find himself floating inside the kids room. He floated towards the kid and looked at what he was holding._

_It was a picture of a younger version of Inari on the shoulder of a young man, most likely in his mid twenties. The kid was crying tears on the picture, "d-daddy..."_

_Naruto opened his eyes with a sad frown before walking away from the door._

**Flashback end**

Growling, he turned on his impure cloak and turned it up to level three, _'I swear... I'll master this form so that way I won't loose myself and so I can free this place from that cake's control!'_

Naruto made the red chakra around his left arm grow, before slashing into a tree, making the tree fall, burn marks on the trunk.

**"Grrrrr must... stay... control!!!!"**

Naruto's impure cloak vanished, the blond falling, past out.

**The next day**

Opening his eyes, he finds himself face to face with a girl with flawless skin, "uh... hi..."

The girl smiles down at the blond, "what are you doing out here? Don't you have a home?"

Naruto smiles as he sat up, "Oh, I was out here training last night, I must have fallen asleep."

"Training?" The girl asked, "are you some kind of ninja?"

"Heheheh yep you bet I am!"

The girl smiles at the blond, "wow, that's incredible!"

Naruto's Wisdom was telling him that something was wrong, so he stopped acting prideful, "so what are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for some herbs, a friend of mine got hurt the other day."

**{Fox Boss} Kurama: don't trust her, she smells like that hunter-nin who saved that so called Demon of the Mist's ass**

**{Uzumaki Heir} Naruto: I know, but I'm gonna play along for now...**

"Wow that's so nice of you, want any help?"

"Sure, Ninja-san," the girl smiles.

A few minutes after that, the girl spoke up again, "you said earlier you were training, what are you training for?"

Smirking, the blond put up a macho stance, "to build up my strength!"

"But you look so strong and manly already."

"Nope," Naruto shook his head, "I need to get stronger, I know I'm not nearly as strong as I can get!"

"Why?" The girl asked, "why must you get stronger?"

"Why you ask?" The blond looks down and smiles a sad smile, "to prove to everyone that I'm not weak, to become the top dog, the number one ninja!"

The girl stared at the orange clothed ninja before giggling.

"What's so funny?"

She stopped giggling and looked into the bright blue eyes Naruto has, "do you have anyone special in your life?"

The Jinchūriki thought back about all his friends and loved ones, even his dead parents, "yea... but I can't keep relying on them saving my ass all the time..."

The girl nods and stands up, "I can tell you'll be someone strong one day... until we meet again..."

Naruto watched the girl leave, only to see the girl stop and look back, "Oh, by the way, I'm a boy."

Faking a shocked look, inside, the blond was grinning, _'something tells me I'll meet her again...'_

**{Fox Boss} Kurama: she likes you too baka**

**{Uzumaki Heir} Naruto: w-what!? I don't like her!**

**{Fox Boss} Kurama: sure you don't, and I'm really a tiny bunny**

"Gah! Shut it you furball!"

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

The Uzumaki Heir looked up to see the Uchiha Heir standing there, "Heheh nothing, just the fox thinking that the girl that was just here who claimed was a guy likes me."

"Tch, like any girl would like you Dobe," Sasuke smirked at the expression Naruto made when he insulted him, "now come on, Kakashi told me to come get you."

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

"Well Haku?" Zabuza asked his Surrogate daughter/tool, "get the herbs you were looking for?"

The girl from the forest walked out of the shadows and nods, trying to hide a forming blush, "yes, yes I did..."

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Well! What do you think about this chapter! Now for the guest who RUDELY reposted his review not once but THREE TIMES!!! I must ask you._**

**_ONLY LEAVE ONE REVIEW TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT Naruto TO GET(LIKE POWERS OR WEAPONS) _**

**_DONT REPOST THE SAME REVIEW THREE TIMES!_**

**_Now if you had reposted the review three times but changed the words of reason or even adding to it, I wouldn't be so mad, but you reposted it three times, and you didn't even say PLEASE of all words._**

**_Here's what you could've done_**

**First review(this review is what you reposted three times):**_nen, because so far it's one of the most versatile and flexible power in anime_

**Second review: **_please add Nen, it is one of the most flexible powers in the anime world that we have seen so far and I would love to see Naruto use this power!_

**Third review: **_I would love to see Naruto using Nen, after all, it is a very versatile and flexible power that is from the anime Hunter X Hunter, and it would be great to see Naruto use it._

_**Now was that so hard? That only took me two minutes to think up the words! I do hope that you continue to read tho! And I hope you are not mad that I had Nen Be used for more spying purposes! After all, this fanfic is a multi-crossover and I don't want Naruto to be OVERPOWERED with endless powers!**_

_**After all, by the Hero of Time arc, I plan on having Naruto being a swordsmen, having the blood of a saiyen(maybe), be able to control the Fourth tail transformation of the impure cloak(even if he can't control it for much time), maybe having the sharingan/byakugan(If people want that) and maybe have a devil fruit.**_

_**It all depends on you readers on what you want to happen.**_

_**Anyways! I'm sure you all will enjoy the story! Next chapter will be the the second to the last of this arc!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Heheheh the Zabuza arc is ending! The is part 1 of the last "episode" of the arc!_**

**_I don't own Naruto and other mentions!_**

**_1010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Sasuke smirks as he shook in his boots. He felt he was stronger now as he eyed the water clone of Zabuza that was rushing towards them.

With a kunai swipe, the Uchiha effortlessly destroyed the clone.

The real Zabuza smirks behind the bandages, "Haku, you handle the brat, I'll take on Kakashi."

The masked Haku nodded before heading towards the Uchiha, who smirked and charged the masked woman.

**Meanwhile**

Inari watches helplessly from his hiding spot as his mom was tied up by two grunts with curved swords.

The brat remembered what Naruto and Kakashi said as tears filled his eyes.

**Flashback**

_**"It takes someone who is truly weak to sit around and cry all day, you big baby!" **Naruto roared out, his eyes slitted like a fox._

_"Naruto! He's just a kid!" Sakura shouted at the blond, only for the blond to growl back._

_**"So what!? His daddy died, boohoo! If it was me, I wouldn't have gave up so easily! I mean for FUCKS SAKE! I grew up fucking alone! I wish I had that brats life! My life was shit compared to that twerp!" **The blond walked outside, the sounds of trees falling and Naruto screaming could be heard from afar._

_**Later**_

_"May I join you?" Inari look up to see the masked jonin, Kakashi, standing there._

_The masked jonin sat down and looked at the moon, "you should know... Naruto wasn't trying to be mean or hateful, he just lacks finesse."_

_Inari looked at the jonin and saw in his eyes a hint of sadness or regret._

_"Mr. Tazuna told us about what happened to your father... Naruto, as you heard from his outburst, also grew up without a father."_

_Kakashi signs before continuing, "actually, without any parents, he doesn't remember either one of them, nor did he have a single friend until recently. His whole life is one painful memory."_

_"R-really?" Inari couldn't believe someone who looked so happy could have a worse life then himself._

_The masked jonin nods, "in all the time that I ever known him, I never seen him cry, or used his troubles to sulk or be a coward. Not once... he always..."_

_Flashes of Naruto's childhood, his genin test, and Naruto stabbing the poison out of his system entered Kakashi's mind as he finished talking, "he always tries his hardest in hope that someone would notice him and give him a kind word or even a pat on the back... that's his dream, one that he would risk his life for even more than his dream to be the village's Kage... honestly I believe that one day, Naruto got fed up with crying..."_

**Flashback end**

Wiping his eyes, Inari ran out of his hiding spot, his fist clenched tightly, "Wait!!!"

The swordsmen and Inari's mom looked back to see Inari, "Inari get away!"

"The twerp came back... should we capture him to?"

"Nah, one hostage is enough... kill him."

Inari started to run towards the swordsmen, no longer afraid, "get away from my mama, you bastures!"

The two swordsmen swung their weapons, only to cut a log into pieces, "sorry I'm late."

Inari looked up to find himself and his mother back a few feet away from the swordsmen, "way to go Inari! You're no longer a cry baby..."

In front of Inari was Naruto, but what was different about the blond was on his back instead of his staff was a fancy looking sword. The sword is a long-sword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bar as the hand-guard. It is carried around in an orange scabbard with a navy-blue strap that goes across the chest.

"Now... lets see how go**od this ****Mirai no Torankusu no Ken is!?" **Naruto's impure cloak appeared as he disappeared and reappeared behind the two swordsmen.

The swordsmen gasp as they turned around, "think your fast you bastu-"

**"To late... I already cut you. T****hree Verse Humming... Arrow Notch Slash!"**

Sealing his sword in its stealth, cut marks appeared on the two swordsmen, making them fall to the ground before they could even fight back.

Turning off his impure cloak, Naruto made two Shadow clones to tie up the two unconscious swordsmen and walked over to Inari, "Inari, there's something I want you to do..."

**Back at the bridge**

Sasuke was getting tired, his awoken Sharingan eyes fading back to black every so often. His body covered in senbon needles as he scowled at the masked Haku, "I am an elite! An Uchiha! I can't die to the likes of you!"

The porcupine-Uchiha took in a deep breath and let loose a fireball at one of the mirrors, hoping to finish the masked Haku, or at least take her down with him, only to find his attack did next to nothing.

Suddenly, an orange-red blur charged into the mirror dome and broke one of the human size mirrors into pieces. The blur slowed down and turned out to be Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki is finally here!"

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Now to answer some questions you all might be thinking!_**

**_Was that Future Trunks sword? Yes._**

**_Did he just use One piece's Brook's main attack? Yes!_**

**_Will it be explained how or why? Again yes..._**

**_Is Sasuke being a teme..? Ok who let Naruto into my writing room?_**

**Naruto: heheheh**

**_Anyways... is Sasuke going to get jelly of our favorite blond's power? You all tell me._**

**_Alright! Next chapter will be the end of the Zabuza arc and a cliffhanger start of the Update 1.1 arc! Hope you all love the arc so far! I have!_**

**_If anyone wants something to happen, or an attack/power/weapon for Naruto to get, leave a review of what you want!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_The end of the Zabuza arc is here! I don't own Naruto or any other mentions!_**

**_1010101010101010101010101010101010_**

"Naruto Uzumaki is finally here!"

Kakashi and Zabuza stop their battle, panting as they stare at the Uzumaki.

"You know CopyCat, you got a crazy Gaki right there."

"Well, he wouldn't be Konoha's knucklehead, unpredictable ninja if he wasn't crazy."

Zabuza looked at Kakashi with eyebrowless brow lift of confusion, "I thought that title was for a red headed Uzumaki kuniochi name Kushina?"

Kakashi eye smirked, "that's his mom."

Widening his eyes, Zabuza stares at the blond, "her son's still alive..."

Kakashi notice the shock in the missing mist ninja's eyes, "you knew her how?"

The swordsmen lost the shock look and had a sadden look, "a lot of people don't know this... but my whole name is Zabuza Momochi Uzumaki, older half-brother of Konoha's The Red-Hot Habanero... so... that's my nephew, huh? Gaki took after his mother in the cockiness department..."

"You're a Uzumaki?" Kakashi was shocked to say the least.

"Tch, Yeah on my mother's side, I left the my home village a year before Kushina did, I was 'to bloodthirsty' for Uzushiogakure no Sato so they told me to try Kiri. Does he know I'm his uncle?

"No, but he does know his parents."

Smirking behind the bandages, "bet the Gaki was surprised to find out who his old man is huh?"

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't there..."

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto's bloodlust detection and locator perks was roaring loudly, telling him that past Kakashi and Zabuza, was an army of people wanting to kill us all!

"Kakashi-sensei! There're people on the other side of the build with their bloodlust showing!"

Kakashi looked at Zabuza, "mind lifting the fog?"

The swordsmen smirked behind his bandages, "anything for the Gaki," and did the disable jutsu handsign, lifting the fog.

Sure enough, just as Naruto said, there was about fifty men with swords and guns, and one short man, who began to clap, "So the great Demon of the mist obeys his enemies, not every demon like, is it?"

Both Zabuza and Kakashi tried to move to begin their attack on them, but wince in pain.

_'Shit! I'm to tired from battling Zabuza to defend myself.'_

_'Fuck, battling CopyCat made me to weak, I knew Gatô would do this...'_

Gatô smirks, "I was planning on double crossing you anyways, and since you're to weak to move, this makes my job easier!"

Naruto notices this and activated a special seal he was working on. No longer was the blond in his tracksuit but now in a fancy old school style rock suit, his hair grew into an Afro, a white top hat with a crown around the round part of the hat. In the blond's hand was a violin.

The blond ran in front of his sensei and his (he doesn't know) uncle and jump, "you're not gonna harm my sensei, instead how bout some **Party Music:-"**

The Uzumaki started to play the instrument, the world around the bridge darken and grow images that wasn't there before, like large buildings, beautiful lights, and women with fox tails and ears dancing around the army of men.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Kabuza, and the masked Haku all gasp at the genjutsu the blond was creating. The masked sensei tried to break the genjutsu but found it wasn't a genjutsu.

"Welcome everyone to this festival tonight!"

Everyone notice the blond had vanished in the little world he created and those his attack was aimed for started to blush, as if they were drunk.

"w-what is this?" A few of Gatô's grunts asked.

"Is it genjutsu? Quick everyone stab yourselves!"

Everyone of the grunts had cut them selfs on their arms and winced, but the festival remain.

"So that bridge... wasn't real?" The grunts all started to dance about, thinking they went to a party.

"Now everyone!" Naruto's voice rang about the festival, "fire the fireworks!"

The grunts with guns aimed them to the sky and started to fire, above them, images of fireworks appeared.

Gatô looked at his men like they were crazy, "don't just stand there! Kill them!"

"We can't Boss, we're enjoying the party to much!"

The festival faded away but the drunk look on the grunts remained, Naruto, holding his sword's case in one hand and the sword in the other, slowly putting the sword in its case, "already cut you..."

The grunt all gasp as the music vanished, "quick attack!" The grunts rush towards the blond, but was to slow as the blond finished putting the sword away.

**"Quinte Tierce Fantasia!"**

The grunts fell to the ground, bleeding from the cuts they got.

Gatô gasped and walks backward, clearly afraid, which only made him more scared when Naruto looked at the short fat man with a bloodthirsty grin.

"W-Wait! Is it money you want? Fame? Women? Whatever you want I'll give it to you!"

"What I want..." the Uzumaki turned on his **impure cloak(lvl2) **and reappeared inches from the tyrant, **"is this town's freedom!"**

Swiping his man-claw, Gatô's head flew high in the sky from Naruto's Attack.

This was the end of Gatô the tyrant.

Naruto fell to the ground, passed out from exhaustion.

**101010101010101010101010101010101010**

When Naruto woke up, he was greeted to the girl from the forest, tending his wounds. The blond wince as he sat up.

"Gaki, you're awake huh?"

Naruto looked up to see Zabuza, making the blond into battle mode, only for the rouge-nin to chuckle, "is that anyway to treat your uncle, Gaki?"

**101010101010101010101010101010101010**

A week after Naruto woke up, Naruto and Zabuza was training in the nearby forest. Kakashi was watching them with an eye smile.

The two swordsmen smirked as they put their swords away, "thanks Uncle Zabuza-sensei!"

The older Uzumaki chuckled behind his bandages, "don't cut yourself short Gaki, you did well learning my silent killing skills."

Kakashi walked up to the two uzumakis, "come on, its your turn to help on the bridge."

"Hai! Cya later Uncle Zabuza!" Naruto ran off to join his teammates at the bridge.

Haku appeared next to Zabuza as Kakashi asked the bandaged man something, "you know, knowing your status to Naruto, you might be able to become a leaf ninja..."

"Tch, Sorry copy cat, but I don't know, after hearing the kind of crap my nephew went threw, I'd sooner kidnap the brat than join the village who made his life hell."

"I figured you say that..." Kakashi started to walk off, "if you change your mind, you know where to find Naruto..."

Zabuza looked at where Kakashi walked to for a minute before looking down at Haku, "let's go Haku..."

"Hai."

**101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Days pass. Naruto knew his uncle and Haku had left without a note but the blond promised to find his uncle one day to challenge him to a swordsmen fight, to prove that he master the sword skills his uncle/sensei taught him.

Team Seven had left the village the bridge was and was heading home.

As they reached the boarder, in front of Naruto was a large blue holographic box, that even Sasuke and Sakura could see!

**You have reached the end of the Beta! To continue, you must upgrade to version 1.1!**

**Begin updating!**

Naruto was confused at first until the screen vanished and the sky began to crack before opening a hole, sucking air into it.

Gasping, the members of Team Seven pushes their chakra to their feet to cling to the ground, but something was wrong.

"My chakra! It's not working!" Naruto shouted as the hole in the sky made the Uzumaki rise into the air.

The blond grabbed ahold of a nearby branch, holding on for dear life, "c-can't hold on... much longer!" The rest of Team Seven gasp as Naruto's grip slipped and the blond was pulled into the hole, which closed up the second he was completely in.

Sakura stared at the spot Naruto vanished from for a second before collapsing to her knees, "NARUTO!!!!!!"

A few feet away, hidden in the trees, the masked mysterious man dressed in a suit and tie growled, "so _they _chose the one who will stop my master's plan..." a branch fell from above and fell in front of the mysterious man, and when the spot the man was standing was seeable again, the man was gone.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Few! That was hard to write! Next chapter is the start of the Update 1.1 Arc!_**

**_Yes the masked suit and tie mysterious man is Zetsu if you are wondering, but the story doesn't show him as Zetsu yet as the fact he is Zetsu is Omake info only at the moment._**

**Sakura: where did you take Naruto-kun!?**

**_Sorry, not saying!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Heheheh the Update 1.1 arc is here! Some answers you asked are being answered!_**

**_I don't own Naruto or any mentions._**

**_Also I don't own the theme song from Sword Art Online!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

_Ones and Zeros are seen floating up as the the numbers reform into the title, Naruto: the Gamer._

_It then shows Naruto dressed in a blue peasant-like clothing, looking up at the sky._

**I admit that I don't understand my cowardly past**

_Naruto then pulls out his sword and looked up at a tall tower. Standing next to the blond was a black haired older teen with a blackish blue swordsmen coat and a blond in a light blue swordsmen coat._

**I'm afraid of my past self soon would be projected into reality**

_It shows Sakura, Hinata and Tenten looking up at the sky with tears in their eyes._

**Here's the place - where I've painted countless skies**

_It shows a large computer room, a man dressed in robes standing in front of a large screen, showing a large city with the same tower Naruto and his two new friends were looking up at._

**Would surely shake my fleeting heart**

_It shows Naruto being sucked into the hole that stole him from his home world._

**In my dreams I soared**

**I'll shake off any doubts that would burden my body**

_It shows Naruto and his two new friends in a large room, fighting a woman who was sporting an evil glare as if their lives depended on it._

**These small, slumbering feelings of mine will grow**

_It shows Sakura holding her hands over her heart helplessly as she stares at Naruto's bedroom door._

**I realize I'm weak and you are by my side**

_It shows Naruto, entering Impure Chakra cloak mode (level three) as he charged the glaring woman._

**Will give me strength in this dark world**

**My ever-dreaming heart will last forever**

_It shows Naruto, bleeding as he swung his sword._

**I wanna always be with you**

**I'll give you everything I have**

_It shows Naruto standing on top of his father's head on the Hokage monument smiling as he closes his eyes, content with the world._

_**10101010101010101010101010101010101010**_

Nothing. That was the first thing Naruto felt.

No pain. No touch. No sight. Absolutely nothing.

"Ugh..." a voice rung out, "of all the times for that guy to need an update! We lost contact with Kirigaya when we sent his mind to Underworld and now this!"

_"What happened... whose there!" _Naruto shouted, his voice sounding like it was being played back through a communicator.

"Ahh, Naruto-san! You're awake! How ya feeling?"

Like a switch went off, Naruto's sight was revived. The blond saw a man in a lab coat wearing headphones around his neck staring at him.

_"Where am I?!"_ Naruto swung his arm forward and froze.

Instead of his arm, an arm like gears and bolts was in its place, _"w-what happened to me!?"_

The man with the headphones sighs, "Naruto-san, please don't freak out, it's already bad enough we lost someone, now we have to deal with your update."

_"My Update?" _The robotic ninja then remembered what happened before he passed out, _"you did this to me!"_

**"Naruto stop" **Kurama's voice came from the robotic body, _**"these people are the people who created our world! If it wasn't for you having the Gamer Powers you'd never meet them! Hell I never even met them before now!"**_

"Ah, so you know of us, Kurama-san?" The headphones wearing man smiles, "that makes this easier..."

_"Say headphone-san? What's your name and where are we?"_

The man smiles at the blond's questions, "the names Takeru, and we are on the Ocean Turtle, the server base for all the artificial life we tried created using Flux Lights. You and your tenant are from one of those many worlds we created."

_"Wait... are you saying that I'm not real?! All my friends..."_

"No, you all are very much real, just as real as I am, but you come from a computer generated world and I come from the world that made the computer."

_"Ohh..." _Naruto then looked around, examining the room.

Noticing the image of his village on a screen, the blond robot moved over and watches it, _"my home..."_

Suddenly, Naruto and Takeru heard a lady screaming, "what do you mean you lost him?!"

Turning, the blond saw a man in lounging robes cower in fear from a woman a few years older than him, with orange hair and hazel colored eyes.

"Asuna... as we said... we didn't technically lose him..." the robed man said as he backed away from the girl, "we just can't find his mind..."

Feeling sorry for both of them, the robotic Naruto walked towards them, _"maybe I can help find who you're looking for."_

The robe man looked at Naruto with a questioning look, "as much as that would be good, we have to send you back home once your update is finish."

Mentally scowling at the man, Naruto then shook his head, _"I wouldn't feel right if I left for home without helping you guys find someone, I may not look it... thanks to this bucket of bolts for a body, but back home, I'm a ninja, and I complete my mission no matter what, Dattabayo!"_

"Well we don't need you hel-oof" the man in robes fell over as Naruto punched him in the gut.

_"I don't care, I promise I'll find whoever orange-hair-chan lost, and I won't give up, cause that my nindo, my ninja way! Now send me to wherever this Kiri-whatever Guy is so I can find him!"_

_**10101010101010101010101010101010101010**_

When Naruto woke up for the second time, he found himself with his old body again, but this time his cloths were different. In the place of his orange and black tracksuit was a blue peasant shirt and brown pants that went just above his ankles. On his feet was black shoes with orange socks.

"Why are my cloths different?" The blond shook his head and looked around to see if anything else was around.

Next to him was his sword that he had on his back when he was sucked into the hole in the sky back in his world, "at least I have my sword..."

Picking up his sword and strapping it around his back, the blond sighs and looks around, "they could've at least sent me near a town or something..."

Using the skills he learned from his home world, Naruto took off in a sprint, following the path in hopes of finding a town.

**Three days later, Elemental Nations time**

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura slumped to the Hokage office... well... more Sakura and Kakashi was slumping, while Sasuke had his 'nothing affects me' additude.

"Kakashi, you're teams back," the Hokage then noticed the blond of the team was missing, "where's Naruto?"

Kakashi looked straight into the Hokage's eye with his own, "an update happen..."

"An update?" The Hokage repeated, but before anymore could be said, a bright light appeared between Team Seven and the third hokage.

The light transformed into a young man with headphones around his neck, a lab coat covering half his body.

"Freeze," The man said, causing all the ANBU who was inches away from decapitating him before the man smiles, "now that that's over... Hokage-san, I'm just a messager."

Squinting, the elderly Hokage stared at the man, "from who?"

The man smiles, "from Naruto-san, he says 'don't worry about me, I'll be home when the Update is finished and when I complete my promise to orange-hair-chan to find her boyfriend in another world'."

The Hokage sighs, "Damn that boy... just like his parents... anything else I should know?"

Takeru smiles, "just that most likely Naruto-san will be older when he returns, maybe not physically but mentally he could be anywhere from a few months to a few years."

"Why's that?" Kakashi spoke up.

"The reason being is the world he is heading to has a faster time speed than this world. This world goes through a month in only five days in my world and the world that Naruto-san is heading to is about six month per half a day by my world's standards."

"How long is the Dobe gonna be gone for then?"

Takeru frowns, "it's unsure, he gave himself a mission to try to find Kirigaya-san, a dive tester who dives into the world that Naruto-san is heading to. But thing is recently Kirigaya-san was hurt by a weapon that damaged his brain and the only way the company I work for could heal him was to force him to dive into the world his mind was used to diving to. Thing is though... once we sent him in, we lost the power to track him."

"Is it possible to send some of my men to go and help Naruto?" The elderly Kage questioned, concern for the blond showing.

Shaking his head, Takeru sighs, "sorry but that's out of the question... lately some of the world that you and other people live in, there are some people who... uh... rebelled against us... to be honest, it's risky enough for Naruto-san to go to that world as it is since one of the people who started to rebel happens to be a self claimed Goddess..."

When Sakura hears about what Naruto could be up against, she covered her mouth in shock.

**Two year later, Underworld Time**

It has been two years since Naruto was sent to Underworld, and he found the city that he heard rumors about someone named Kirito lives at.

Naruto looked the same as when he came to the world and frankly, he was beyond pissed.

He was now sixteen years old but still a shrimp. Naruto figured maybe he wasn't aging because he wasn't in his home world but instead this one, but he didn't care as long as once he heads home that he doesn't stay short.

Walking down the town path, the blond ninja looked around for a sign to find Kirigaya-san, or Kirito as he found out was his nickname and player name.

"Did you hear that Kirito-san and Euguo-san broke one of the Taboo Index?" Naruto turned to see two people talking.

"Yea, such a shame, they were sweet boys," the elderly lady sighs before going back to her calling.

Naruto looked up to see a white dragon flying in the sky with two people hanging by chains under its belly, flying towards a tall tower.

"Almost completed my promise Asuna-chan, just give me a little more time..."

Naruto stares at the tower for a second before rushing towards the building at jonin speed.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Heh, Naruto finally meets his makers and now promises to find Kirigaya-san for Asuna-chan!_**

**_And kirigaya is being kidnapped with someone named Eugeo!_**

**_The next chapter will be Naruto breaking into the tower and meeting Kirito!_**

**_It'll be a few days or more cause I need to watch Sword Art Online Alicization to get an idea on how to get this story moving for this Arc!_**

**_Also Kurama's story will be a filler chapter after Naruto, Kirito, and Eugeo gets in the library! We don't need to learn the SAO story line cause cause it'll be same as cannon when Kirito talks to _****_Cardinal. So instead of focusing on Kirito's group, we'll focus on Naruto and Kurama._**

**_Anyways... that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the start of the Update 1.1 arc!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Welp, I noticed a rater rated a few of my chapters... and I have to say I think he/she has some points of my story!_**

**_Let's reply to the rater shall we?_**

**_The Rater left ten reviews so if you want to skip it, you can, just scroll down until you see the words Reviews done!_**

**Rater:**

**Review 1: **_HOLD UP. __O_O Are you saying... he summoned Chibi-Kyuubi... And didn't immediately get pwned in the face by someone yelling, "YOU TRAITOR! YOU LET THE KYUUBI FREE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Also... kyuubi no Yoko... is a title. His name is Otsutsuki, Kurama. Therefore, it wouldn't have shown up until he actively searched for his information. I'm rather disappointed he summoned Kyuubi knowing that he was kyuubi. I kind of would have liked him to find that out ... after... he used the fang. And then felt betrayed about it. Overall, the chapter felt rushed. However, that's not to say it was completely bad. It just feels unfinished. I'll give it a 6 out of 10. There are more positive things about it than negative, but it is not a perfect chapter by any means._

**Reply: _yes, he summoned the Kyuubi's chibi form, and didn't get yelled at for it. My reasoning for it is during a mission, unless the nearby people are fellow gamers or apart of the Gamer "bloodline" party, they will mostly ignore anything the Gamer will do. And when the mission is over, the cannon timeline will be what the people who witness the mission will overwrite what they have witnessed. This will only happen when something that seems to overly unlikely to happen, like a biju being summoned, Anything that is mostly reasonibly undoable._**

**_About the title and name, you corrected yourself in a later review so I won't say anymore about it, except that Kurama's name is just Kurama. He is not a Otsutsuki, as he, along with the other biju was once the Ten Tails Juubi, and once the old man sage made the Ten Tails into Nine separated lifeforms, all they got was their first names, nothing more._**

**_Disappointed about the Kyuubi meetup and how easy Naruto used him. To bad, I want Kurama to be seen as an friend, not the demon he was shown to be in most fanfics and the cannon. Plus the fact there's a history between the Uzumaki clan and Kurama, that's what made Naruto's choice to have the fox help, Well... help lol._**

**_The chapter was rushed, I admit it... but again, back then I never thought it would make it this far! Thanks for the 6 out of 10! I know it's not perfect but I'll reveal more why I agreed here in one of your later reviews!_**

**Review 2: **_I see... so titles are 'up front'. Very well. __However, I still do no see Kurama straight up allowing him to see his 'Kyuubi' title off the bat. This chapter feels less rushed than the prior, but still feels incomplete. Overall, 7 out of 10. Needs work, but less than the prior. Certainly not a bad chapter compared to many on this site, but lacking nonetheless._

**Reply: _well, I believe Kurama is a nice guy but since his problems linking to Madara, he doesn't get to be able to show his true self, so I'm making it so Naruto knows who Kurama is and is learning more about him being nice, heck in a future chapter I posted, I had Kurama try to talk him out of using his chakra against the masked Madara(Obito). The cannon Kurama would've tried to take over to escape but my version won't. Tho this is mostly since Naruto is Kushina's son and an Uzumaki. Which I will have a chapter talking of Kurama's and Uzumaki's history soon._**

**Review 3: **_Lots of holes in this story. __Kakashi had the gamer jutsu already, but didn't meet Kurama? They had to have known each other. Sure, they didn't have to be on good terms with each other. However, they had to have at least talked. Again, this felt rushed. But, again, it's far from being the worst chapter I've read on . Probably a shaky 7 of 10, leaning towards 6._

**Reply: _the plot holes will be filled thruout the story. Kakashi wouldn't know about Kurama, because Kushina doesn't like Kurama much, as Kurama said, Kushina and Minato didn't use the Kyuubi Tooth key item when he gave it to them. Thanks for the 6.5 out of 10._**

**Review 4: **_Interesting, interesting... let us be honest though, Goku at nearly any age will probably kick young Naruto's backside. Overall, I think this chapter came a bit out of left field. But there's nothing overtly bad about it in general. It was a bit rushed, but an 8 out of 10 leaning more towards 9._

**Reply: _now let's not get to crazy, kid Naruto could kill baby Goku(before the bump on the head) will some difficulty, since Naruto had training, Sure poor training but training none the less, while Goku had no training until after the bump on the head. Thanks for the near 9 out of 10!_**

**Review 5: **_Iwa Bunshin, like the illusion clone and all elemental clones, are controlled techniques. This means they are mindless, unlike the shadow clone. The more elemental clones a user makes, the weaker they become. Much like with the puppet technique of Sasori. However, the biggest weakness of an elemental clone is that they have a 'Delay'. That is to say, the user must analyze the situation and then send a command to them with chakra. The clone cannot act until after the command is received and yelling at them will do nothing as they are mindless constructs. Still, a good chapter. I honestly think you might be improving with each chapter posted, as they feel less rushed. Overall, a 9/10 for this chapter. Some improvement needed, but well done to be completely frank with you._

**Reply: _yeah... the thing with these is... fanfic logic making no sense! The Iwa clones won't be used much. I agree I need more work but it gets better overtime, it's how my mind works. _**

**Review 6: **_I think I've figured it out. You're growing more confident in the story itself as it progresses and thus relax. In essence, it isn't that you're being more skilled... it is that you are more able to apply your existing skill. I look forward to seeing how this story progresses with anticipation. For this chapter, either an 8 out of 10 or a 9 out of 10. Quite simply, it would've taken ten to twenty minutes to find Kakashi and thirty to build any constructs their plan required. That leaves ten to twenty minutes to execute their plan. That's a major plot hole, if Kakashi didn't adjust the clock to go off early on purpose. If he did, then the chapter is honestly well done. It needs some work, but it's certainly something to be proud of creating._

**Reply: _you figured out my writing style in just a few chapters... Taking a page from Chopper from One Piece for this next statement I have to say... "that doesn't make me happy you bastures!" And yet I'm dancing and smiling lol! Yes I grow more confidences as the story itself grows, thus letting me get into it and revealing more ideas I have and making the story better! I look forward to more reviews you leave for my story and hope that you even create an account so that when you review I can pm you to explain some things about my stories that you rate. Heck you don't even need to change your name much, just call yourself Rater, and if that's taken already, just add numbers until it works! For the finding Kakashi and forming a plan to beat the bell test, I assume you mean Sasuke, not Kakashi. Yes I agree it was a major plot hole but that one will be unanswered cause I like the plot hole honestly, gives people a chance to make up what the plan could've been. Sure time is weird but like a earlier reply... fanfic anime logic out the window! Plus I partly blame on Kakashi's lateness on how long he set the timer..._**

**Review 7: **_I see you're doing the 'clan restoration act' trope. Not a favorite of mine, but to each their own. Also, Kushina's verbal quirk was 'Ya know?' while Naruto's is 'Believe it!'. It felt a bit rushed places to be honest, but the emotional weight of the chapter was well done; albeit bordering dangerously on emo-angst. But then, such lines are thin. Overall, I think this one gets a shaky 9 out of 10 with the emotional weight being the factor that managed to push it up from an 8._

**Reply: _well, for this fanfic, the CRA just seems right... but like you said, to each there own! And I know Kushina's verbal tic was 'Ya Know?' But if ya payed attention to the anime and fanfics alike, Naruto's verbal tics are 'Believe it!' and 'Ya Know?' So... my theory is that Kushina's verbal tics are also Believe it! too! It makes sense if ya think about it, since Boruto's verbal tic is also 'Ya Know?' so who knows... and for the emotional part, yeah, I was kinda aiming for emo-angst-ish for Naruto, after all, the blond just met the guy responsible for his parents death and his crappy life, along with seeing his parents die! Who wouldn't become a Sasuke wannabe with a time like that? Thanks for the almost 9/10!_**

**Review 8's Reply:**

**_WOOOOO This one's long so let's take it in parts!_**

**_Thanks, I know people love to bash Sakura-chan but they seem to forget she's only a preteen/newly teen, and as such follows peer pressure and was taught to hate Naruto. If Naruto, Sakura and the rest of Rookie Nine/Konoha 12 grew up in the real world, Naruto would've had a chance to make friends with them without the problems of Villagers and the Nine Tails._**

_**Maybe the hug was forced, but forget, Sakura just found out about how bad Naruto's life really is. If anything, the hug was a good choice to have in the story. Though sakura's not knowing of Naruto's real self, the Naruto that he shows no one but those close to him, that was tricky to work with! I agree things was touchy for it.**_

_**After reading the first four words here, I knew something was up. Yes I agree the eye bloodlines are far higher worths than the capsule house... if that was a normal Capsule house... I plan on using the house in a future chapter that shows all of the inside, which includes the following(please note not all of the things in the house are listed)**_

_**Fully stocked kitchen, two bedrooms with two beds in each room, a bathroom in each bedroom and one bathroom not set for the bedroom, a gravity chamber that can go up to 50x earth's gravity.**_

_**If you think of it this way, the pricing isn't so bad, tho... I already have plans on how Naruto can get the eye bloodlines and when. Tho to answer why he didn't buy them when he could've, think of it in Naruto's shoes with the few wisdom points he had then, his refusal of wanting to take his friends bloodlines without asking weighs in more than how smart it would be. Remember, Naruto isn't that bright to begin with so he'd think more with his heart than his brain until his wisdom is high enough to make him think more about it. Right now his wisdom only works on figuring out the simplest and obvious, like the truth behind Kakashi's bell test and form a small plan with a small chance of success, how to do some chakra exercises after seeing it, and how to not draw attention to himself when it's not needed. By the Chunin exams he'll be smarter, like being able to figure out somethings off with Kabuto, how to cheat the first exam, and how to just steal a scroll from Anko before the second part starts. Also I think the meme your looking for is... "ITS OVER NINE THOUSAND!"**_

_**Ok I get it, the bloodlines are priceless! I'll make sure when I have Naruto get them that it works with the story and won't upset ya, Ya Know?**_

_**Ok... ya done ranting on? Not trying to be rude but you got your point across...**_

_**Guess not... as I said before, Naruto's heart at this point overpowers his wisdom about taking his friends powers without asking, so yeah... plus if Naruto got the sharingan before Sasuke, it'll piss off the duckbutt to early in the story, after all, Kakashi reveals his sharingan near this time, so yeah, two sharingan users before he gets his... yeah, that'll piss him off enough to craziness.**_

_**Again... this isn't so much OC as it is Naruto thinking about his friends first. Plus, as I said, Naruto isn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch, so even with his increased wisdom, it'll take a bit more wisdom to make Naruto think that if he can get a bloodline, or any sort of tool or weapon he can get to aid his team and village, he won't think twice to getting it. Right now he's more heart than wisdom.**_

_**Thanks for the criticism! On to the next review!**_

**Review 9: **_That was... short. __It felt both heavily rushed and... incomplete. Not incomplete explicitly because it feels like it's missing things, though I admit it could have been much longer, but rather it feels as if it is literally a puzzle piece of a larger product and the rest of that product just isn't there. I can't quite say it feels that way because it should be part of something else, the last chapter maybe? Or if it literally just needs so much more detail added to it that it just feels as if most of the puzzle is missing. It is not a bad chapter, specifically. But, I don't think I can give this higher than a 6 out of 10 without more substance to it at the very least._

**Reply: _yeah... some of my chapters do get short, but that's just how the cookie crumbles, not all chapters have to be long or short! I agree it could be longer but, eh oh well._**

**Review 10 and reply:**

**Again with it being long and need to take in parts... let's get started!**

_I think you need to re-read or re-watch the Kakashi Vs Zabuza fight. It is far more complicated than that. In the fight example you gave, Kakashi's water clone is the one that ended up inside the water prison._

**_Remember, it's a FanFiction, it doesn't have to be as complicated or long as the anime/manga. Plus, I made it so Kakashi never did the Mizu clone, that fixed it in this plot hole._**

_Also... if he landed on top of the water, instead of falling into it as he spread caltrops across the ground after being kicked by Zabuza, Kakashi would've had time to jump away from the water prison as his movements wouldn't have been slowed by Zabuza's chakra in the water._

_**You do realize this is based on a ninja world where a woman can spit lava, a rapper can become a giant half-Ox half-octopus, a few people can bring the dead back to life, and some people can even summon the grim reaper! Yeah, landing on the water and being able to escape before getting trapped sounds like a easy job! Plus Zabuza is a water apdat user so he can use it better than Kakashi can, since Kakashi is more lightning. So Zabuza could've had trained his prison jutsu to be instantaneous, so Kakashi would've had a near no chance of escape.**_

_**For the cannon, that I could maybe agree on, but it feels more to me that he lost his concentration during those clashes that led to his capture that allowed him to fall in the water. Tho that's my opinion! For my story, I just made it so the water captures him while he's focusing on not getting cut.**_

_I was pleasantly surprised when there was a Kunai attached to the power poll, that was admittedly a very nice touch. However... I was equally surprised that you didn't have someone attack Zabuza, with the power pole for instance, while the two water dragons were duking it out. Thus preventing Kakashi from being exhausted. I can only imagine how much more effective Kakashi would've been at training them if he had avoided chakra exhaustion. _

_**The kunai and string was actually Naruto, as I took the page from the cannon but added the power pull into it, making it interesting to read. I'm glad you're surprised from it! And the power pull attack mid water dragon jutsu duke out... yeah I didn't think of it but I'm just gonna pawn it off as the genin didn't think about it... plus Naruto was still in his Impure Chakra Cloak mode so he was getting dumber and more feral as it stayed active, thus getting both Kakashi and Naruto tired, which I wanted to happen anyways so I got what I wanted. And this time, Kakashi doesn't have a weaken ankle, so he could train them more effectively, which I didn't show cause it would've been cannon but with Naruto being able to figure it out faster than Sasuke but then having to them train his impure chakra cloak mode to last longer, which I shown a bit of that.**_

_Overall, due to the plot holes combined with everything else, I think this deserves an 8 out of 10. It is far bad, but there are noticeable problems with it._

**_I seen the problems but I think they are ok, but I will work to make them better in the future!_**

**_Reviews done!_**

**_Few that took a while... I'm sorry if everyone thought this took to long but as I said that the beginning... you could've skipped it!_**

**_Anyways, as I said in the reviews, I read your criticism and will take it to heart! Let's start the chapter now!_**

**_I don't own Naruto, SAO Alicization, or any other mentions!_**

**_101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto followed the flying dragon until he couldn't be able to follow anymore, due to seeing the tower the dragon flew up to was even taller than the Hokage momument.

"Damn... guess I need to make a plan of breaking in..." the blond sighs and walks to a nearby inn to check in for the night.

Paying for his room, Naruto dropped his gear off in the room and left to find some ways to break into the tower.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Walking around town, the blond Shinobi asked around to find out anyone who'd know about Kirito the most.

"You should try finding his valet, Ronye Arabel," a villager told him, "she knows him the most other than Eugeo, but he was taken with Kirito too."

"Thanks, Ojisan," Naruto bowed politely before heading off to where the villager said he could find her.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

"Excuse me miss?" Naruto ran up to a young petit woman with short, brown hair and blue eyes, "are you Ronye Arabel?"

"Uh, yes I am," the girl replied, "what is it?"

Naruto smiles softly as he looked up at her, "finally! I been looking everywhere for someone to help me! I'm a... er... friend of Kirito's, and I heard he was taken away, mind telling me what he did?"

Ronye flinched at Kirito's name, "h-he s-saved my life... along with Eugeo-san's help..."

Ronye begins to tell the blond Shinobi what happened the night before, how she and her friend was about to be raped and how Kirito and his friend Eugeo saved them by killing one of the rapist and cutting off the other rapist arm.

"And he was arrested for saving you..." Naruto stood up from his chair and looked at the tower, "if anything he deserves a metal for taking that basture's life..."

The Uzumaki began to walk away, "I think it's time I take the taboo index and shove it up your world's God's ass..."

Ronye could over stare in shock at how calm yet pissed off the young blond was acting.

"I promised a friend of Kirito-san's I'd find him... and now I'm adding to the promise as a promise to you," the blond turned around to face Ronye and smirks, "I promise I'll free Kirito, Eugeo, and change the laws of this world so you won't ever have to worry about being taken advantage of again!"

The Uzumaki then took off in a sprint, heading back to his hotel room to gather his things.

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto, now armed with his sword, a few poorly self made kunais, and a hand carved masked that he painted to look like a fox covering his face stares up at the tower in the dead of night. It has been a day since he found out the truth behind why Kirito was arrested and he was ready to attack those responsible.

"Alright... lets go!" He jumped over the wall and ran up the tower, his chakra keeping him from falling.

He reached a balcony garden area after a couple minutes of straight running. Looking around, he started to hear people talking nearby, so he hid himself and watches the people he heard. There were three people there talking, one man possibly as old as Kakashi, and the other two were just a few years older than the blond.

"As expected," the man in white knight armor spoke before continuing, "I have to admire my Lady Alice's wisdom. Everyone thought escape from that prison was impossible, and yet, my mentor predicted it."

"Mentor..." muttered the midnight black haired teen wearing a dark blue shirt and blackish pants.

The knight took a sip of his red wine before talking again, "She ordered me to camp out here for the night in anticipation of your breakout. I was skeptical that you'd show up, and oh how wrong I was."

The knight walked out into the moonlight, showing himself to the two teenagers.

"An Integrity Knight," the other teen, a blond wearing light blue clothes, a chain on his wrist mimicking the midnight haired teen.

"His mentor was Alice?" The midnight haired teen asked himself.

"That said, you'll be returning to your gloomy prison shortly, after I administrate punishment for your transactions," the knight said, a hint of cockiness in his voice, "you been warned so prepare yourselves."

"Well here's a warning for you then," the midnight haired teen smirks cockily, reminding Naruto a little bit of Sasuke in a way, "if you think we'll go back without a fight, you're crazy."

"Hehahahaha," the knight laughs, making the blond Shinobi twitch in his hiding spot. He knew nothing good was about to happen.

"Such nerve!" The knight smirks toward the two teens in front of him, "In honor of your bravono, I shall introduce myself! I am the Intergerty Knight Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One."

The Uzumaki reached to his back to grab his sword, preparing himself in his hiding spot as the knight continued talking, "I do not have a territory to my name yet, as I was summoned just a month ago. I do hope that fact does not bother you."

The blond prisoner standing next to the midnight haired prisoner held a confused face, as if he knew who the knight was, but wasn't sure.

"Hey..." the escaped prisoner dropped his look and looked towards his friend, "get ready, I'm gonna keep him busy. When I give the Signal, you're up."

Right as the midnight haired prisoner was about to unwrap the chain around his arm, three kunais flew out of the garden wall bushes, landing in front of the knight, "Is this a private fight Eldrie-san?"

The teen prisoners look to find Naruto standing not far from them.

_'Who is that guy?' _The midnight teen thought as he unwrapped the chain on his arm.

"Hey," Naruto looked at the two teens, "which one of you is Kirigaya-san?"

The midnight teen widen his eyes as he heard his real world name, "that would be me, but call me Kirito."

The blond Uzumaki smirks, "I have a message for you, Orange-hair-chan says 'you dummy, had to play hero again?'... I think when you get home you'll face the wrath of Orange-hair-chan!"

Kirito's eyes widen again, _'who is he? He knows about Asuna... does that mean he's from Rath?'_

"For now, we need to worry about defending ourselves tho," Naruto smirks out and tosses a kunai towards Kirito, "Catch."

The Diver caught the kunai and smiles, "thanks, uh..."

"The names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

**_1010101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_To be honest, I was planning to have the fight this chapter and next chapter focus on being filler but I can't think of a way to get the fight so what I'll do is next chapter start off with a flashback showing the end of the fight, since this fight would be SAO Alicization cannon but with Naruto there to help so they have slightly better odds to win but they still end up like cannon and then I'll start showing the filler._**

**_Let me know if you want Eugeo, Alice and anyone from SAO Alicization to end up in Naruto's world. I already planned Eugeo to be there because I feel Naruto was a bit sad with the lack of swordsmen characters, I mean, only Sasuke, Kid Kakashi, Orochimaru, and the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were the Swordsmen of the Narutoverse that had some importance, the rest were either ANBU, Samurai, or bandits that was no named... and even then they mostly used jutsu(unless they were bandits)._**

**_Also, to clear some things up if you can't understand it!_**

**_Naruto's world is going at a slower pace that Eugeo's. And Kirito's world, the real world, slower._**

**_For Naruto's world, a month is equal to 5 real life days._**

**_For Eugeo's world, six months equals half a real life day, which means a year per day._**

**_As I put in chapter 16, two years has past in Underworld, the world that Eugeo is from. That means is has been two days in the real world. And also it means it's been somewhere between two and three weeks in Naruto's world since Hokage-Jiji, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura got Naruto's message from Takeru-san._**

**_Now for the weird not aging thing with Naruto, I figured his Fluxlight was programmed to age only with his home server. And thanks to the Shadow Clones, we know that Naruto's Fluxlights must have a lot of storage, maybe even more that half of Underworld's population. However I could be wrong, but this is FanFiction, so I say this is how it works, so even if Naruto has two plus extra years of memories in his mind, it wouldn't affect his age. After all, Shadow clones gives the memories of what they learned to their creator so if someone made a shadow clone and told them to go explore the world for a year or two while the creator stayed home or worked or something like that, he or she would have two sets of memories for that year, without the second memories adding a year to him._**

**_The way I portrayed this is that even tho Naruto is not in his home server, his body is acting like a shadow clone, but he can still get hurt or die. And when he goes home, he'd still be 14 years old, but with two more years of memories._**

**_Don't like it? You got a pen and paper don't cha? Write your own damn version if you don't like my ideas._**

**_Like it? Great! I look forward to reading your reviews!_**

**_Anyways, I'm gonna rewatch episode 12 of Sword Art Online Alicization to get ideas for how the end of the fight could be!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ok... last chapter was short I admit but... you know my chapters are between 600 to 2K words for the story itself, so it isn't that bad, I don't understand why people get cranky if my story's chapters are the normal word range even if my author notes are ungodly long, I even put in the notes at the top to skip it if they don't wanna read._**

**_Anyways, on with the story!_**

**_I don't own Naruto, SAO, or any other mentions!_**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto stares at his broken fox mask as he washed up, along with the other blond, Eugeo. The three teens just got out of a jam with pure luck, as if they didn't get help by Cardinal, a brownish haired woman who was just as short as he is, they would have been killed by a Integrity Knight who was a great shot with a bow and arrow.

"So Naruto-san, how do you know Kirito-kun?" Eugeo asked the Uzumaki.

The blond looks up from his mask to the other blond, "well... I don't think I should tell you yet... I mean... I freaked out a little bit after learning the truth... plus I think it's Kirito's choice to let you know the truth."

Eugeo frowns but quickly got over it as he noticed the sword on his fellow blond's back, "that looks like an amazing sword Naruto-san."

"Thanks, I got it from my bloodline."

"Bloodline?" The look on Eugeo's face made Naruto chuckle a bit.

"Well... I have to say I'm not from this... uh... world per say... in my world, we have powers, like to clone ourselves, as you saw back when we were fighting those knights, and to control the elements, like earth, wind, water, fire, and electricity, and that's just the tip of the iceberg, Ya Know."

"And these bloodlines are apart of it?" The underworld native asked.

Nodding, the blond smiles, "yeah, mine for example makes my life like a game... I get stronger as I 'level up' or doing quests."

Eugeo couldn't believe such powers existed, but after his time with Kirito, and then that battle they escaped from, he believes it now.

"Wow, that sounds cool."

Naruto nods, "yeah, but I haven't been home in two years cause I promised someone from Kirito's home that I'd find him."

"Oh..." Eugeo looked down, "so I guess you're taking Kirito back home huh..."

Naruto looks at his fellow blond, "Well, at first I was but now before I do that, I'm going to overthrow the government of this world and make it better."

"OVERTHROW THE TABOO INDEX?!"

"Yeah, I mean, arresting someone who kills a rapist? If anything, you and Kirito deserve medals of honor for ridding the world of that teme."

"Yeah... but..."

"Look I'm not saying completely change it to my image, all I plan on doing is making changes that are for the better, like getting rid of power to certain parties and allowing people to kill if it is to save a life from a rapist or something."

Eugeo smiles softly at the other blond's ideas, _'I think I'll help you with that Naruto-kun...' _"I see..."

**Flashback no Jutsu**

_Eugeo watches as the masked Blond swing his sword to block the whip from Eldrie as Kirito swings his chain towards the knight, the kunai the masked Blond gave him attached to the end of the chain._

_Suddenly two more masked blonds grab Eldrie and tried to disarm him only to poof when they were hit._

**Few minutes later in the flashback**

_As Eugeo tries to make Eldrie remember who he is, a integrity knight riding a dragon fires an arrow, hitting Kirito in the foot, which lead to the three teens running for their lives, in which finding themselves in a Secret Library that Cardinal keeps hidden from the world._

**Flashback no jutsu Kai**

Eugeo shook the memory from his head and left to go read some books about his world's history.

**"Kit..."**

"Huh?" Naruto looked around, finding himself no longer in the bathroom and now in his mindscape, it has been two long years without hearing from his tenant, "Kurama! Buddy how you been!?"

**"Kit, you act as if you haven't seen me in years... we last spoke when you were training with that missing nin uncle of yours."**

"Kurama, that was two years ago!"

The memories of finding themselves in the real world came back to the giant fox, **"those damn human! Sealing away my memories of them!"**

"Kurama, calm down, they must have had a reason, like maybe transferring us to this world maybe took a lot of energy so maybe they made you forget and fall asleep so that we wouldn't die or something."

Growling, Kurama calmed down and lays back down, **"I guess you're right Kit... say... I haven't told you the story of why I'm indebted to your clan, have I?"**

"No, you haven't," Naruto walked into the cage and against the giant fox.

**"Before I do, can you please change the scenery in here? As much as I _love _this sewer, I'd like to at least have something more... nature like..."**

"Sure Kurama," Naruto then closes his eyes. The world around them shifted.

Instead of the sewer they were used to, they were now in a huge forest, with a huge tree in the middle. The tree itself has the seal that once represented the cage that Kurama once lived in, and now Kurama, instead of being giant, was the size of his chibi form, but remain looking fully grown.

Around Kurama's neck is a collar that has a chakra wire connecting to the seal on the giant tree.

**"Ahh, much better Kit... gotta say, I'm glad you took the first Hokage's Forest he made to once keep me contained long enough for Mito-chan to seal me within herself... brings back memories of them..."**

"Thanks, I don't know why I chose this though... it just popped in my head..."

_**'Could he really be... heh now if he was ****Ashura-chan, that would be funny...'**_

**"Now Kit, I think I'll tell you my story... of me and the Uzumaki Clan."**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Heheheh next chapter is another filler, it may be a while tho cause I have some plot idea making to do!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	19. Chapter 19-Filler

**_Yeah I know it took a while to get this out, but this chapter is split into to parts, the first part is about Kurama's past, which I admit to saying now, could've been more detailed but I just couldn't think of it all. The second part is to check up on Konoha! Now..._**

**_I don't own Naruto or anything else shown!_**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**Part 1, Mini Arc: Kurama's Past!**

Naruto blinked as the tailed beast in his mind slowly vanish and the forest that was his mindscape shifted into a different looking forest.

_'Where am I...?' _The blond thought as he looked around.

"Hey Kurama!" A voice rang out from behind him, in which Naruto turned around without thinking, to see a young boy with long red hair, a large scroll on his back, and the Uzumaki clan symbol tattooed on both his arms.

**"Yeah, what is it, Roku-chan?" **Naruto felt his mouth move and yet Kurama's voice came out. It was like he wasn't in control...

"Stop calling me -chan!" The boy blushed before speaking again, "Tou-san sent me to get you."

**"Ashura Huh..." **Naruto can feel the fondness Kurama has for this 'Ashura' as he spoke, **"let's go then, Roku-chan"**

Naruto felt himself smirking as Roku complained the whole way to a small village that had both the Senju and Uzumaki clan symbols printed on almost everything. The blond turned fox couldn't help but let the smirk stay as he looked around his ancestor's home.

"Kurama-nii! I see Roku found you!"

Naruto felt himself turn to look at a man with brown hair and black eyes, a white cloak on him as a shirt, **"Ashura... yeah, the kit did... what do you need now little brother..."**

Ashura smiles up at the fox, "just wanted to let you know that Little Shun misses you."

That made the Naruto-Fox laugh, **"Shun Senju, your first born son, not to mention already a young man by you human's concept of aging, misses me?" **Naruto felt _his _tails wag as he laughed, **"he does remember I live in the forest not far from here right?"**

"Yeah," Ashura laughed out, smirking a smirk that would make any Uzumaki proud, "but you know how he is, shy as usual!"

Mentally, Naruto couldn't help but smile at his ansestor's actions, feeling a sense of familiar from the man, as if he knew him his whole life.

The world began to gray but sped up, forcing memories into the Blond-turned-Fox.

War, hatred, loss, compassion, and death flooded the teen's mind.

The forcefulness of memories stopped and Naruto found himself on a battlefield, the corpses of brown, read heads and raven hairs staining the war zone.

"Why brother!?" Naruto heard Ashura's voice roar out in pain, "why are you doing this!?"

"Why...?" Naruto felt the owner of this voice jump onto his fox like head before shouting again, "Why!? Father chose you over me to become the next leader! I should have been the leader, not you!"

Naruto couldn't help but to take notice as both Ashura and the unnamed brother's chakra felt so much like himself and Sasuke but he didn't have time to ponder over it as the unnamed brother began to shout once more.

"Now dear little brother, allow my eyes to show you why you are weak and unfit to lead, it takes power to lead! Not your so called compassion! Kyuubi! Destroy him!"

The blond-turned-Fox felt his mouth open and his chakra forming a large black ball slowly.

"Indra..." Naruto heard Ashura called the unnamed man, "I promise... I'll show you that power isn't everything for being a leader!"

Ashura then jumps and tackles his brother off Naruto-Kurama's head, Naruto felt his attack almost finished charging.

"Fool! You'll kill us both!" Ashura kept holding Indra down, "I swear that I won't rest until I take over this world!"

"Then I swear I'll keep coming back to show you leadership by fear is not the way to go!"

Naruto felt his Fox mouth close on the black ball of pure chakra before opening up again, the ball of chakra expanding and launched to the two brothers, killing them instantly.

The world grayed again and sped up once more, showing Shun Senju and Roku Uzumaki, the sons of Ashura continuing the war his father had with Indra's army.

He also saw Kurama give the Uzumaki clan both the Tailed beast summons scroll and the Fox clan summons scroll as a sign of trust for keeping the son of Indra, Yosuke Uchiha, from capturing him during the war.

As years was flooded in his mind, he saw Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha had stopped the war and made the village he calls home, making peace between the clans.

Unfortunately, the two began to fight, with Madara controlling Kurama once again.

A red haired woman, who he remembers from the history books as Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki, looked up at the controlled blond turned fox and began a sealing jutsu, "Seal of Saving, Seal!"

**Back in Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself back in his forest like mindscape before looking over at Kurama, "that was..."

**"Yeah Kit... I know..."**

**10101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Part 2, Mini-Arc: Catching up on Konoha**

In Konoha, a week after Takeru appeared in the Hokage's Office with a message from the blond Shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha went up to Naruto's kitchen and grabbed a tomato to eat while he and Kakashi watched Sakura cook breakfast. Ever since Naruto was sucked into the real world, Sakura had taken his role as Team Seven's cook during breakfast.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said monotonely, "anything you want for breakfast?"

Naruto's vanishing made a big affect on the other members of Team Seven, both for the better and worse.

For Sakura, Naruto's disappearance made her take training seriously and she even stopped her dieting. But in exchange, she started to shut herself off from others.

For Sasuke, the only thing that has really changed about him was he tied an orange bandana around his left arm(1) and he had got himself interested into swords. Although he had also started training less which for some, they thought it was good for the Uchiha as he was always training in order to get revenge on his brother.

The biggest surprising change was with Kakashi as he stopped reading his perverted books as much and started to show up on time to team meetings and official reports!

"Just some orange slices, a boiled egg and this tomato is enough," the Uchiha replied before he started to slice a orange with a kunai.

Kakashi had noticed the changes in his two students and it pained him to watch the once happy pinkette shut herself in and the emo avenger not worry about training.

"Sasuke, Sakura... this is part of being a ninja..." the copy cat ninja spoke, "right now, you two are lucky Naruto is still alive. Death of an ally is one of the few things you need to be prepared for in our line of work..."

Kakashi sighs as he noticed the two genin flinch at the Blond's name, "I wasn't as lucky back when I was on my genin team..."

The pinkette and raven look over at their scarecrow sensei, with Sakura being the one to voice their confusion, "what do you mean, Sensei?"

Sighing, the masked jonin looked at his students, tears forming in his sole eye, "after I became a chunin... I led my team on a mission during the Third Great Ninja War and got my best friend killed..."

Kakashi then lifted his headband and shown them his Sharingan eye, opening that eye slowly so he wouldn't blind the eye from sudden light, "his dieing gift to me was his eye..."

**Elsewhere in the Elemental Nations, Land of Mist**

"WHAT!?" Zabuza roared in rage as he read the letter that an Leaf ANBU messager brought him. After training his nephew in swordplay and silent killing, Zabuza and Haku went to the mist to help the rebellion against the tyrant of the Mist.

The Demon of the Mist grabbed the Leaf ANBU messager by the collar and held him close to his face, his eyes glowing a rageful red that would make any ANBU experience at least a little fear, "tell me this is a fucking joke!"

The ANBU looked at Zabuza thru his mask straight in the eyes and calmly replies, "I am only the Hokage's personal messager, Hokage-sama ordered me just to bring this to you, I was not given any knowledge of the contents inside."

Zabuza muttered a curse before letting go of the ANBU and looking towards Haku and the Rebel leader, Mei Terumi, "Mei, I'm going to the Leaf."

The redheaded rebel leader nods before walking over to the swordsmen and gave him a soft kiss on the lips thru Zabuza's wrappings, "be careful, my handsome Mist Devil."

The Demon of the Mist smirks before picking up his trademark sword and hooking it onto his back, "of course my Lava Light..."

He then looked at Haku, "let's go," and received a nodded from the female Yuki bloodline user before they both left the campsite.

As the two left the camp, Ao, Mei's second in command walked up to her, "Leader, we have an engagement presently with our forces, we have to go to the meeting now or we will miss the appointment."

"Engagement... Appointment..." the rebel leader muttered depressedly before smiling in a creepy way and looked at her second in command, "Ao..."

"U-uh... Yes, Leader?"

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

**In Konoha, A week later**

"Sir, you cant go in there!"

Sarutobi looked up from his desk after hearing his secretary shout, already getting a bad feeling.

"I don't fucking give a damn what you have to say!" The elder Kage heard a second voice shout back, the owner of the voice clearly in rage, "I need some fucking answers that your child abusing village's Kage has, and I don't care who I have to slice up to get to that Basturd!"

Sarutobi groans before signaling his ANBU to fetch the man screaming without provoking him. If his hunch is correct, then the voice would be Naruto's Uncle, and if all Uzumaki's were like Kushina and Naruto, then the old Hokage would be having to need a smoke when he finishes talking with Zabuza.

Seconds later, the ANBU returned with Zabuza and Haku, the former being in a state so menacing some of his highly trained ANBU were slightly shaking in fear, **"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT MY NEPHEW IS NOT IN OUR FUCKING WORLD RIGHT NOW!?"**

The elder Sarutobi sighs before lighting his pipe, already needing a smoke, _'I knew I'd have more paperwork due to this... I'm getting to old for this shit...'_

_**10101010101010101010101010101010101010**_

_**FINALLY!!!!!! My writer's block is gone for this story! This is what happens when you try to branch away from the main story for a chapter! Hopefully the remaining arc won't take two or more months to finish! **_

**_Now to point out something!_**

**_(1) this scene was referencing Zoro from One Piece as Zoro worn a bandana on his arm when not in battle. To keep in mind, when Naruto returns to the village, Sasuke will stop wearing that bandana since the orange Ninja will be back_**

_**Next chapter will be back on the main story!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


End file.
